Naked Brothers Band Season 4
by Gyotso
Summary: The Naked Brothers Band is back in a fanmade Season 4. Please read and enjoy. WARNING. This goes for all my stories: I typically wait for a review good/bad to make my next chapter. This is a Nat/Rosalina love story.
1. Prologue

NBB

Real Brothers

Real Music

Not really Naked.

FANMADE

It has been about or week or two since No School's Fool's Day and things are different. Nat is spending more and more time away from the band. The only thing Alex says is that their cousins are coming and Nat is getting ready. Most of the band accepts this and moves on, but not Rosalina. She thinks that he is secretly dating someone but just doesn't want to admit it. And she secretly wants him back. Well only secret from Nat and Kristina. They don't see it but the rest of the band caught on real fast. Worse yet is that now she isn't the only girl in the band maybe Nat may not love her anymore. Not the way he used to…

This tells the untold story of the mysterious Season 4 that has eluded fans for to long. But to survive to Season 5 Rosalina must battle grades, band practice, and an ex boyfriend who she desperately wants back…

The Naked Brothers Band is back but..

Are they better than ever?


	2. Season 4 Episode 1 What's today?

Naked Brothers Band

Season 4

Episode 1

_**WHAT'S TODAY?**_

Rosalina walks out the door of the DMV only to see her new found friend Kristina sitting on the bench just outside.

_Hey Kristina. What are you doing here?_

_Hey Rosalina. (she smiled because for a long time they weren't very good friends but luckily they were over that.) I'm getting my permit tomorrow so I'm, just hanging around. You know since Nat canceled practice._

_Did he? _(She looked at her phone astonished to see Nat had texted her.) _Oh._

_Have you seen him today? (she waited for an answer) " Kristina? Kristina?_

_What? Huh? (Kristina was confused just for a second she thought she saw a boy in punk rock clothing on a motorcycle with a coffee in one hand and orange hair on his head.) Oh no. I haven't seen him all day. Why?_

_Today is August 15__th__._

_What's so special about August 15__th__?_

_I can answer this one Rosie. (Alex appeared out of nowhere.)_

_Where in Hades did you come from? (Rosalina demanded)_

_Um.. Hades?_

_Yeah, Greek god of the Underworld it is the Greek equivalent of the Christian Hell. (Rosalina said taking her own response by surprise.)_

_And I heard you talking about my brother so I snuck up on you._

_Okay fine (Rosalina was obviously not satisfied with this answer) Care to explain the date?_

_Sure. Well Kristina, Next week is August 22nd. The would-be 1 year anniversary of the much anticipated and highly expected Natalina.(Alex told Kristina showing off his slightly larger grammar since he had been taking summer school because he got a C in English.)_

_Ok.(Kristina was obviously not happy about the Natalina bring-up.)_

_Now that that's settled, where is Nat?_

_Home._

_Why? (Rosalina asked skeptically)_

_Because he's leaving the Naked Brothers forever and thinks you are totally ugly and he doesn't love you anymore and now he loves Little Grace._

_WAIT WHAT? (Rosalina yelled very loudly.)_

_I'm kidding. He's there because…._

_I am an evil cliff hangar genius. Please Review..._


	3. Season 4 Episode 2 The Cousin

Naked Brothers Band

Season 4

Episode 2

The cousin

Alex continued after his rather lengthy dramatic pause

_He's at home with our cousins._

_Little Grace?_

_No. Josh and his little sister. They're from Indiana._

_Kristina noticed the name was male and jumped at the oppurtunity_

_Is he good looking? Is he cool? **Kristina asked.**_

_Um. Yeah. I guess you could say that. Dude's built. But he's more on the sensitive side. And he's at our house because he and Abby are moving to New York and Josh decided to ask Nat to show him around._

As Alex finished his presentation a guy about 16 jogged up to them. Someone that Rosalina refused to make eye contact with. Fearing that he'd be good looking and she would lose her slim chance with Nat.

_Sup Alex. I thought you said all New York girls besides Jesse and Melonie were ugly?_

_Yeah. So?_

_Well I see 2 very good looking girls and neither of them are quite who you described to be Melonie and Jesse?_

_Hi, I'm Kristina. And the one hiding her face is Rosalina._

_A pleasure to meet you both._

Rosalina couldn't resist any longer and took a peek at the boy who came up to her.

Nat came sprinting up but then he noticed Rosalina and slowed down just long enough to fix his hair.

_Josh! I've been looking forever! Where have you been?_

_You know how it is._

_No I don't know how it is._

_I'm sorry but it's the damn ADHD everytime it kicks my butt. I'm fine all day but once 6:00 pm hits its like I have to move. And I could never afford to get medication for it so I just live with it. _**He said this with little or no emotion but Rosalina could tell he sincerely meant what he said. The same way she knew Nat had meant it when he had accidentally left the door open and yelled that he loved her.**

_Well you're gonna have to learn because this is New York. Even if you are as strong as everyone says you are you could get mugged. __**He wondered for a moment and added quietly **__Imagine what would happen to Abby._

**Josh nodded and Rosalina could see a small tear in his eye.**

**Quassim walked up and started talking like he had been there the whole time.**

_Hey guys, been looking for you for a while._

_Why whats up? __**Nat asked suddenly interested.**_

_We all need to hide! _**David came running up behind Quassim**. _Nat take your girlfriend and run like... I don't know just run._

_Why? Is someone threatening Rosalina? _**Nat** **asked, currently, forgetting that Rosalina wasn't his ****girlfriend anymore.**

_I guess after so long of her being called that you're used to her just being called your_ girlfriend.** Josh was very smug about this.**

_NO JOKES!_** David said, and he was known for his love of jokes.** Bobby_ Love is in New York and word has it that he's hunting for someone close to the Wolffe clan._

A** blonde about 14 walked up just as David said the word hunting. She hugged Josh Nat and Alex so Rosalina could only assume that this was Abby.**

_Hi, I'm Abby. Josh's sister._

_I'm..._ **Rosalina began before geting interrupted.**

_I know who you are. You're Rosalina. I was at the first concert, years ago._

**Josh, who had been ignoring the pleasantries, used his small amount off Naked Brothers knowledge to assume that this person was an enemy and needed to be dealt with.**

**Part of my older brother instinct probably. He thought to himself.**

_Don't worry Rosalina. If he comes near you or anyone else, I'll kick his butt into the next age. I swear to it!_

**Thunder roared and there wasn't a cloud in sight.**

_That was... different. _**Rosalina said.**

_Zeus has made his decision. Bobby Love is not to be trusted. _**Josh glared at his younger sister Abby.**

**Rosalina began picking up on tiny details about the 2 of them. She is like his daughter, she realized. Then she realized that he had said Zeus' name.**

**Nat had already begun to explain.**_ Another thing about Josh and Abby is that they believe in the Greek Gods. Zeus, Hercules,Poseidon etc... And they take it very seriously._

_The gods rescued us when we were kids. They kept us together, and they helped me find my destiny, and for that, I could never be thankful enough._ **Josh said getting a little teary eyed.**

**By this time, Thomas had walked up and had been introduced to Abby and Josh.**

_So, where are your parents? David asked._

**Obviously this hit a nerve because Abby was swinging at him with tremendous speed for a 14 year old girl.**

**But somehow Josh was faster and caught her arm when she was an inch away from David's face. Josh then buried her in a bear hug that was probably impossible to break free from.**

_David..._ **Nat began.**

_Its fine._ ** Josh said releasing Abby from his arms. Abby walked away. Josh nodded for Alex to go comfort her.** _Our parents were murdered when I was 11. Abby was just turning 9 so my parets took us out to her favorite fast food place. She loved that place. She hated leaving. After a while my parents managed to get her to follow us to the car. My dad accidentally locked his keys in a car and it was a beautiful night so we walked home to get the spare. It wasn't much of a walk. Only a block. Welll a man in a dark overcoat came up to us and shot my father in the chest then shot my mom. No I don't know why I just know it happened. Then he pulled the gun on Abby to make sure there were no witnesses. Figuring I would scream less he satrted with her. But by then I had figured out what was happening and attacked him. I broke his arm and took the gun from his hand and pointed it at him._

_What did you do?_ **Rosalina asked, afraid to know the answer.**

_I... I did one of my glares. And by now the man was crying. I realized that he wasn't that much older than me. Then I wondered if he had older brothers looking out for him and how they would feel if he was dead, then I said;_

_Death is to quick for you. Your punishment needs to be harsh and cruel. And nothing in the Underworld is more cruel than living in the Living punishment will be harsh. And perhaps when you carry that guilt for a few years you will find remorse._

_Then I remembered something my dad had taught me whenever I did something wrong and I didn't know he knew about it. So I added:_

_May guilt guide you to the path that so many people have lost their way getting too._

**Everyone was stunned that an 11 year old would have the strength or the right sense of mind not to kill.**

_But do you really think that he deserved_ that?** Rosalina asked. **_To set him free like that?_

_You're naive. You really think he went free?_

_So what did you do? Call the police?_

_No. I let him leave because the cops would catch them in their own way_

**Obviously this was puzzling everyone so he elaborated.**

_He carried the guilt of what he had done there, forever._

**Just then Abby and Alex returned with Alex's arm around Abby.**

_Josh has taken care of me ever since. He goes to school, works, does chores for hopefully now that we're in New York he won't have to. He'll have his license in 2 months that means he'll be able to legally own our parent's cars and inherit everything else they left in their wills._

_We had to take like a hundred cabs to get here but it was worth it._ ** Josh put in.**

_Cabs?_ ** Kristina asked.**

_Planes and my brother just don't go together. He was in a plane, that was struck by lightning, a few years ago and he nearly died. He survived with nothing but his wit, body, and will. So we do our best to avoid air planes._

_And now you think he's cursed by Zeus? **Rosalina asked.**_

_That is the general idea.** Josh said plainly.**_


	4. Season 4 Episode 3 Hey Babe

Season 4

Episode 3

Hey babe

Eventually the entire gang grew on Josh and Abby. They were good people. Josh was scary because he was strong, oh and the fact that if the dude stared you down you had the right to shut up and if you did he might spare you.

They figured this out on several occassions.

Later in the week Josh and Abby had an apartment down the street from Rosalina's house.

So it became her job to show them the ropes of New York City.

"Dang. I've been working out way too much." Josh had said to Rosalina one day after band practice (that Nat had mysteriously not shown up for.)

"Sorry? Its your fault anyway. Abby keeps telling us how hard you push yourself. And to me that seems excessive. And she said you may have figured out why Bobby Love would come to New York?

"No. I dont know a Bobby Love. I had a bad run in with a guy whose last name was Love but the first names evades me."

"Robert by any chance?" She asked.

"Hm. Maybe.." He replied

"Tall, orange hair?"

"Eh. Tallish. and the hair may have been orange once."

"Afraid of balloons?"

He looked at her and together they started laughing.

"That's definitely the one." Josh was having a hard time controlling his laughter.

"You don't laugh a lot do you?"

His good mood changed.

"Its just when you're alone.. and caring for a sister... it's hard to find someone to laugh with."

"Do you have any girlfriends?"

He eyed her suspiciously.

"What? Oh not me! Kristina wanted me to ask."

He did a fake mental count.

"Well there's.." He started counting random fingers. When Rosalina arched her eyebrow he laughed.

"I did. Paige. She stayed in Indiana. Obviously. And there was a girl named Kate. She actually moved to New York a few months ago. But Kate and I were never together."

"What happened with Paige."

"She..uh.."

He changed the subject.

"What about you and Nat? Where are you guys at right now?"

Dissapointed she opted not to reply and to just shut him out but he looked at her with those perceptive green eyes and knew that she couldn't lie.

"I don't know. There was a time.. where. I.. uh.. thought things would go back to the way they were. But he just seems more distant every day." She was frowning.

Josh tried not to meet her eyes.

"What?"

He seemed as though he wanted to say more but all he said was

"Nothing."

She arched her eyebrow.(She had learned that if she could get him to spill information this was the way to go

"Well. You know he still loves you?"

"Maybe." She didn't sound convinced.

"He's always loved you. He just said it for the first time in New Orleans. He loves you more than he likes Kristina."

"How did you..?"

He shrugged. "Im not like most guys.I can tell how girls feel, most of the time."

Abby walked up and gave Josh a hug.

"Hey sis."

"Hey..bro" She slowed at her brother's ears being perched. (Something that happened whenever trouble was brewing.)

"Hey Babe!" A voice called


	5. Season 4 Episode 4 The Return of Bobby

**Naked Brothers Band**

**Season 4**

**Episode 4**

**(Seems I didn't name this one one youtube so here's what I got for you :)**

**:: Return of Bobby Love**

**{A/N This story stays on the orginal story line I previously posted on Youtube. I alter this version only slightly.**

**Also _WARNING_ this episode contains minor violence. It is a common idea to use violence to bring the characters of a TV show closer together. And thats all this is.**

**Also; Don't give up on the story because I like to infuse a little bit of Greek Mythology inside it. All that is is Josh's way of coping with his parent's deaths. Josh needed someone, or a lot of someones. So he took to the Greeks completely. The greek mythology really wont have anything to do with the story line for a long time. I'm considering at one point in time doing a spin off and writing 2 versions of how this ends. The Greek side. The Mortal Side.**

**Finally. Follow/Reviev/ Please dont be irrational on your reviews. Ive seen a couple that blame the Greek infusion for it not being the best out there. Not that I dont want honesty but seriously? You're gonna stop reading a story that others like just because of the greeks?}**

With that said and done I present to you Episode 4:

"Gods." Josh turned to see Bobby Love walking up to them.

Abby looked from her brother to Bobby, like they were nuclear bombs and she was trying to figure out which would go off first.

Nat jumped out from behind a wall and ran to the group.

"Hows it going, Nate?"

Rosalina turned and scowled.[At Bobby not Nat]

"You'd be lucky if I gave you 6 seconds to run as far as you can." Josh threatened Bobby.

The rest of the band had been walking up on a perpindicular street and saw the group forming and went up to see what was going on.

Rosalina smiled at the fact the Josh was protecting her. But she wished it was Nat..

"Josh! Remember your promise. Don't hurt him!" Abby told him.

**Alex and the rest of the band were actually spying on Josh and Rosalina because Alex was worried Rosalina might have feelings for him.**

"What do you mean? Not hurt Him?" He demanded of his cousin. "And you... HIS NAME ISN'T NATE!"

Josh had been glaring at Bobby but the ex-Rockstar didn't back down.

Naturally, he progressed.

"Josh." Abby warned.

Thomas, David, and Quassimm interrupted Abby with a chant

"FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!"

"Josh!"

Abby's voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Look. Why don't you listen to your sister? My quarrel isn't with you, or her for that matter. He glared at the girl. "So back off, mate."

"Your not English. And even if you were you couldn't make me." Josh replied.

"If thats how it has to be."

Kristina cried a warning when something glinted in Bobby's pocket, but she was too slow.

For Josh time slowed down.

Bobby pulled a knife and moved to stab Josh.

Josh, reacting faster dodged left. Bobby sliced at him but Josh, again, was quicker. He rolled out of the way of the knife, using one hand he steadied himself to where he was on one knee.

Nat looked like he was about ready to tackle Bobby, but Josh gave him a look like

_You'll get hurt. I got this!_

Nat nodded to his cousin.

He grabbed Rosalina's hand and pulled her back. He put his other hand on Abby's shoulder and dragged her with them. He let off his hand on Abby but Rosalina needed reasssurance, so he kept holding her hand.

Bobby had advanced again but Josh expected such a tactic. He dived under Bobby's legs and successfully tripped him by grabbing his heels with his own heels as he went under.

"Crap!" Bobby sent a punch at Josh followed by a knife swing.

Rosalina watched in horror as Josh dodged his every attack. But as time went on Bobby's moves came to have less power. But Josh was wearing down too. Pretty soon, if Josh didn't take the offensive, Bobby's blade would make contact.

Unknown to her, Josh had been in worse situations. He continued to dodge until just the right moment.

There it was...

Bobby swung a little to high and Josh made his move. In one expert swing Josh disarmed Bobby and knockd him to the ground.

"Yield."

"You'll pay!" Bobby swung around and knocked Josh over.

When Josh got up he had a fire in his eyes (not literally)

Bobby went in for the punch but Josh was angry.

He grabbed his wrist and squeezed it. Bobby yelped in pain.

He threw Bobby's arm behind him and tightened up his muscles. He unstiffened Bobby Love's muscles and used his opponent's arm to fling him into a wall.

"ow..." Bobby was practically unconscious.

Josh picked Bobby up by the shirt and pounced.

He punched him 6 times. 3 hard in the gut and 2 in the chest.

When Bobby fell he didn't have much chance at getting up. He tried to but Josh simply punched him across the face.

He tried to get up again and Josh kicked him in the gut.

"OH! ow.."Bobby continuously moaned.

Josh kicked him onto his back and put his foot on his chest.

He stared him down but Bobby was losing consciousness.

Josh grabbed the backpack he set down, while talking to Rosalina, and sprayed his water bottle on Bobby Love's face.

"What...?" Bobby asked weakly.

But Josh is a hard man to read.

He extended his hand to help Bobby up.

Bobby shakingly took it and started walking away.

He turned and punched Alex, in the gut.

The last thing Bobby saw that week was Josh's fist placed expertly in his eye.

{**A/N Bobby was put into a temporary coma that lasted the rest of the week.}**


	6. Season 4 Episode 5 Proof of My Love

NBB** Season 4**

**Episode 5**

**Proof of My Love**

* * *

The band was practicing.

Josh had scared them good. Not that Josh wasn't used to it. People liked him, at least until they realize he's a fighting machine. Only Thomas didn't seem fazed about what happened.

"Dude that was awesome! You think you could show me how to do that...?" He made a bunch of Hyah's and Fighting poses but Josh wasn't in it.

"Maybe later." He told him, to keep it simple.

"Thomas!" Nat yelled. "Its time to practice, man." He had lowered his voice.

"Fine." Thomas rolled his eyes and picked up the cello.

"Okay guys. Proof of My Love on 3. 1...2..."

"Wait!" Kristian yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"Um... I've been telling you for the last HOUR I don't know this song."

"Thomas?" He turned to him, not thinking.

"Yeah?" Thomas looked dumb founded.

"Um Nat? I played this one. This was before the tour last summer. Remember? That reviewer, whatever her name is, who trashed Banana Smoothie."

"Oh yeah..." Nat mentally slapped himself in the face.

"Rosalina, could you..?"

She smiled. "Be happy too." But Nat didn't realize why she smiled, however everyone else did.

They cracked up.

"Um Nat, was that an English accent?" Kristina asked him.

"What?" He asked still accidentally using the accent. Then he realized they weren't kidding.

"Holy Crap! Haven't done that since... I don't even remember." Truth be told... Nat did remember. But it was an embarrassing moment(s) in his life.

Rosalina blushed and grabbed her base.

"Okay on the count of 3. 1...2...3!"

Nat procceeded to play while everyone else stopped and looked at him.

"Guys?" He asked.

"Um Nat? Are you okay?"

"Fine David. Why?"

"Well you were kind of playing the intro to... Well Rosalina."

"I was?" He didn't even realize it but they were right. _What was happening to him?_

Rosalina was practically crying tears of joy. _This had to mean he wasn't lying! At the premiere! Josh told her the truth, he really does still love me!_

"Here let me help." Josh said. "Just to get you started." Josh went over to the open piano on the other side of the room and sat down.

He played the opening theme to Proof of My Love.

Nat picked it up and soon everyone was playing in sync...except for Kristina who would fall behind on the occassional not or 2.

_I know this feeling's true! That I'm in love with you. I know you think I'm wrong. But I wrote you this song.._

_Sorry bout last time he might have hurt your feelings, but I have feelings too and they're for you, they're for you. NO more R . C. M. J. N. B. N. O. E. This space is reserved for you and me._

_Do I need some proof? Some more proof of my love? What I see in you... Is maybe what I'm going through._

___Sorry bout last time he might have hurt your feelings, but I have feelings too and they're for you, they're for you._

_You give me confidence. You give me laughter. You give me sparkles for the day and light for the night._

_Hey! (**Its in there, trust me.)**_

_I know you think I'm wrong... But I wrote you this song I know you think I'm wrong! BUT I wrote you this song. _

_Do you need some proof? Some more proof of my love?** Proof Proof. Proof of my love **__Do you need some proof? Some more proof of my love? **Proof Proof. Proof of my love** __Do you need some proof? Some more proof of my love?_**_ Proof Proof. Proof of my love_**_Do you need some proof? Some more proof of my love? **Proof Proof. Proof of my love **__Do you need some proof? Some more proof of my love? _

"Okay guys. Good stuff." Cooper had come in talking. "But we have a problem."

Everyone(Except Alex) walked over to Cooper.

"What's up?" Alex had come around from the drums and went to join the conversation.

"Well... Remember last summer when we did that...um..." He looked from Rosalina to Nat "Mini Concert, I guess you could call it."

They looked at him.

"Um... after you know, _it _happened?" Cooper asked very nervously. When no one answered he added... "Remember? You guys played...um... I've Got a Question?"

Then everyone realized what he was talking about.

Except Kristina.

"Um... For the girl who wasn't here please?" She asked.

"Its no problem Coop." Nat told him. "Last year when we were on tour we went to New Orleans. While we were there our concert got cancelled. But we stayed local to attend the State Dinner.. When the band there stopped, we got up there and sang I've got A Question."

"But then I was rudely interrupted in my awesome Guitar Solo!"

"Yeah..." Nat said, glad that he didn't mention what else happened there.

"Then when we were kicked out... We sang Eventually as we walked to the bus..." Rosalina realized that if anyone spoke anymore, they'd have to bring it up. So she stopped talking.

"What about it Coop?" Alex asked him, sensing the tension.

"Well, the people who funded the dinner actually live here, in New York. Don't ask me why cause I don't really know. And they want a _real_ concert. Like what happened there...except..."

"Except what Cooper?" Kristina asked when it was clear no one else dared to ask.

"Well. They don't... how do I put this kindly?"

"Spit it out Cooper." She demanded.

"Fine. They don't want you on the bass. They want _Rosalina _on the bass. They said if we really want you there then you'd have to be like back up singer or something. But they made it clear that Rosalina HAS to play bass."

"Can they even tell us to do that?" Kristina asked.

"Technically? Yes." Kristina asked a silent question to Nat after his reply_ How?_ "Because if they're going to pay us for it, they have a right to request particular songs, or particular band members and what-not."

"Yeah. I told them that Kristina's on Bass now but they said this is how they wanted it. I was about to hang up on them but they offered a serious sum of cash..." Cooper stopped, thought about something and went with it "And an identical donation to the Environment." He added to Alex, now suddenly interested.

"Nat Can we do it? Please!?"

"I... I don't.."

"We have until tomorrow to decide, they want the call made no later than 3:00 pm. Otherwise the money sum goes down by about half."

"What's the sum?" Rosalina asked.

"150,000 just for the concert then an identical 150,000 to te environment, to be separated equally into, like, 20 different charities."

They all looked at him.

"That's what I said. I mean normally I wouldn't let someone walk over us like that but for that much money..."

"Of course. Band vote." Nat decided. " Who wants to do it? Show of hands."

Alex put up both of his hands, Kristina waved her hand in the middle kind of like she didn't care. Thomas, David and Quassimm rose their hands. Rosalina thought about it and raised her hand. Nat didn't even realize his hand was up. "Well guess it's decided."

"But they want a new song. By you Nat."

"I've got one up my sleeve."

"Care to title it?" Rosalina asked.

"Maybe." Nat walked over to his guitar, and put it on his neck. "Cooper, you better make that phone call. Come on guys we've got practicing to do!"

_1...2...3_

* * *

**_What do you think? LIke it? Hate it? Review! Sooner you review sooner I update! This one was made through 2 days of work. contrary to the others that were made in 1. So thanks Hope you enjoyed. :)_**


	7. Season 4 Episode 6 The Set Up

_{__**Introduced by the song Maybe, by Nat Wolffe (Look it up on youtube for better effect)]**_

Maybeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee there's a reason... I stannnnnnnnnnnnd in your presence.. I seeeeeeeeee your unhappy I can telllll...

"Wait stop!" Cooper yelled.

"What's wrong Cooper?" Nat asked, from in front of the drums.

"Ummmm. Take 5 guys...Nat I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Nat then followed the Band manager to the band meeting room.

"What's up Cooper? You look paler than you did when you asked Ms. Scoggins on a date and had to bring me and Rosalina to the movies with you."

"That's the thing. I sort of, kind of, asked Ms. Scoggins to come to the concert in a few days."

"Not seeing the problem. I thought you were better with dates and stuff with her now?"

"I am. But August 22nd is coming. Quick! And I need to make sure nothing goes wrong with the band and my date."

"And the real problem?" Nat was confused.

"The problem? The problem is that she wants to go on another double date." Nat still looked dumbfounded. " With you and Rosalina" He exclaimed the word _AND._

"I don't know Coop... I'm not even sure she would..." He secretly hoped that she would say yes in a heartbeat.

"Please? At least ask her? Ms. Scoggins really wants you 2 back together. I think she feels guilty that we've known each other for so much less time than you and Rosalina have and we still..."

"Lasted longer?"

"Yeah.."

Nat was considering it.

"I don't know Coop... I don't want to cause problems with the band but... I also want Rosalina back."

"Please? Just ask her?" Cooper was begging.

"Fine I'll ask her." Nat's mind was made up, he would ask Rosalina but as a safeguard for the band he would use Cooper's begging as a safety net in case Kristina liked him and got jealous (It was something that crossed his mind once or twice) or if Rosalina completely rejected him.

"Okay, Just do it dude." He told himself.

"Rosalina?" He jogged up to her and Kristina. Rosalina stopped in her tracks, _This was the moment she had been waiting for._

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Nat asked her.

"Sure. I'll catch up Kristina." She told her, Kristina shrugged and walked over to where Josh was sitting, in deep thought.

"So...whats up?" Rosalina asked.

"Um...well this is a little weird but I need a favor..."

"Oh?"

"Yeahh. Remember that double date we did with Cooper like a year ago?"

"Yeah.."

"Well Ms. Scoggins wants to...uh... do it again. Except at the concert."

"At our concert? How does that work?"

"Um..." Nat hadn't even considered it. How were they all supposed to be together if Nat+Rosalina were up on stage.

Josh walked by them, with a smirk on his face.

"You set me up!" Nat told his cousin.

"What? Who? Me? Nooooooo. Okay yes. I set you up absolutely and perfectly and Cooper gave it away."

"Cooper was in on it?" Nat asked.

"Definitely. Your welcome." Josh replied. He looked at his watch and smiled..." No! ADHD...taking over...5:00pm...must...go...running." He sprinted out from the ex-couple.

"That was weird." Rosalina said.

"Very. We were set up. Everyone's trying to get us back together it seems..." Nat realized what he said and stopped.

"Would that be so bad?"

Nat didn't answer for a while.

"Nat?"

"No. It wouldn't." Nat walked away. Little did they know a particular Bass player was listening in on their conversation.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

Nat was tuning his keyboard when everyone came back.

"Ok guys. The board of people who are paying for the performance want a couple of particular songs played on Friday." Cooper had been the one who had broken the silence.

" Which one's Coop?" Alex asked in a bad imitation of Nat's voice.

"They want Yes We Can, I Feel Alone and Scary World in there for sure. I've Got a Question and Beautiful Eyes are also on the top priority list. Other possibilities include but are not limited to, Face in the Hall, I'll Do Anything, Why, Banana Smoothie, Proof of My Love, Mystery Girl, Body I Occupy, and if possible...Rosalina."

Nat just nodded.

"You heard the man. Let's pick some songs and learn them." Nat walked over to a binder, where he kept spare instrument parts for all his songs. "Here you go Kristina, Rosalina, and Quassim here is Rosalina, in case you need it." Nat handed out the instrumentals and walked over to the keys.

"Thanks man.." Quassim asked.

"Let's start with Yes We Can since Rosalina, and Kristina don't know their parts yet."

"Okay lets do it." Cooper decided.

* * *

_Just a friendly face, in a crowd of strangers_

_With hands held close, we will feel no danger_

_Seeing stars for the next 8 years, wishes made_

_Let go your fears..._

_YES WE CAN! Yes we Caaaaaaan. Yes we can. Yeeees we caaaaaaaaan_

_JFK fo the brand new wait, in our lifetime we enter a hopeful state _

_Be kind to your neighbor if, no one is watching_

_Sight of goodness that no one is stopping_

_YES WE CAN! Yes we caaaaaaaaaaaan. Yes we can Yeees we caaaaaaaaaan_

_Yes we can OVERCOME Yes we caaaaaaaaaan BE AS ONE (**BE AS ONE)**_

_Yes we caaaaaaaaaan. Lift together Yeeeees we caaaaaaaaaaaaaaan_

_Tell me that I'm preaching, Im just speaking my mind_

_Tell me that I'm reaching. Gotta reach to find!_

_Love the world and you begin, to see what it'ssss about._

_Can we change the way we live? And let the truth sing out?_

_Yes we can..._

**Song slowly ends with Yes We Can repeats.**

"When did you write that one?" Rosalina asked him after the song was over.

The 2 had walked over to the table where they had water, snacks and such.

"Christmas." He answered.

_He seemed so distant since their talk and Rosalina couldn't help but wonder if he was afraid to be near her. So she decided to settle for bad flirting_

"Well." She spoke in a horrible English accent " I don't know about you, love, but I sure do love me a good spot of...umm.."

"Why don't we leave the bad English accents to me?" Nat flirted back. _A good sign_

"All right next is Scary World"

**[A/N I really like the 30 seconds this song has on the show but I don't think there's a full version so this is all I've got.]**

_Love couldn't go any slower when it's going wrong._

_Couldn't go any faster when it's right._

_Some songs, peace with yourself_

_is having peace with others._

_Sisters and Brothers._

_Its a scary world out there._

_Its a SCARY WORLD. Out theeeerrrrrrrrrrre. Its a scary worrrrrrrld out there..._

"Okay guys that's enough for now, 1 hour break we'll pick this up at 7:00pm then finish up at about...8:30." Cooper made the announcement then dissapeared.(Not literally)

**So there you go. I know a lot of you don't like the story but I'm a big NBB fan, at heart at least, and I'm not ready to give up on the story so please give it another chance? Just review so I can feel better about making more chapters**

**For those who like it.**

**KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! LOL**


	8. Season 4 Episode 7 The Break

During the break Rosalina decided to make best of her time. At least she appeared to be doing the best things with her time. She had picked up the guitar, sat on the orange couch in front of the instruments, and started strumming some chords.

Nat was taking full advantage of the break and went outside for some fresh air. Rosalina considered following him but she didn't want to seem desperate in front of the didn't want them to start teasing Nat. But at the same time... she kind of secretly liked being teased with Nat. Just enough to the point where they'd say the liked each other, theyd smile at each other and the teasing would be over.

She was strumming a chord when Nat's voice rang through the room

"Rosalina! Rosalina!"

Without thinking she got up and ran to the door, she opened it and hurled herself out into the next room.

"Please! Rosal..." Nat's voice was drowned out by numerous girl voices.

That's when she saw him. 2 girls had hands on Nat's legs, he was trying to go up the steps but they were intent on getting the Girl Magnet. Rosalina counted 2 other girls that were trying to hold his arms down, while 1 was trying to kiss him. 5 girls total, and they seemed to be strong. Rosalina carelessly dropped her guitar and ran to help Nat.

Her path was blocked by a big Goth girl that she didn't see before.

"Let me through!" Rosalina demanded.

"No." The girl snarled.

She saw that the one girl was about to kiss Nat, and that set her off.

She backed up and hurdled herself through the goth girl the goth girl was taken by surprise and jumped out of the way, as did 4 of the other 5 girls. The one that didn't still had a firm hold on his leg plus she was blond and had blue eyes.

Go figure probably a fan that thought because the lyrics in Beautiful Eyes were

'Blond hair shiny blue eyes'

that it was her destiny to marry Nat.

Rosalina had other plans.

She tackled Nat sending him (and her) backwards. over the other girl.

The other girl jumped out of the way and looked at Rosalina in pure terror, no less.

"Leave my..." she caught herself. When the 2 were dating she used to say 'Leave my boyfriend alone!' but he wasn't that anymore so she corrected herself. "Friend." She had a hard time not saying _Boy_ "alone"

"You will be mine Nat Wolff! As soon as your _girlfriend_ here isn't around you'll realize your true feelings for me." The girl covered her heart then ran out the door.

"Wow. That was amazing." Nat said, as soon as the other girls left.

"..." Rosalina had no idea why she was quiet but she found that she was speechless.

"umm.. thanks for your help Rosalina."

"Hm? Oh no problem." She silently cursed herself _No problem? SERIOUSLY?_

"Rosalina...do you remember...what I said?"

"When?" She asked hoping that he was talking about what he said in New Orleans.

"At the Premiere." Her heart sank. She thought she had heard him say 'I love you' but she wasn't sure she didn't know if she heard what she want to heard, or if those words actually came out of Nat's mouth.

"Ummm... when at the premiere?" She was working up to asking him about it.

"Right after you left my arm, with the whole several dates thing."

"Um..."

"I said that I wasn't mad because I lo..." What he was about to say was drowned out by Thomas running up to them.

"Guys! Guys! David's gone!"

"What?" Rosalina asked Nat, barely realizing that Thomas was there.

"What happened Thomas?" Nat asked him.

"He was there one minute and the next he said he had to check on his girl...I thought that meant E.T. but Alex was petting E.T. at the drums and David ran the other way."

"Guys!" Cooper said from behind Thomas.

"Abby's gone too. She was outside the band room but she left and didn't tell anyone where she was going!"

"Kristina's gone too!" Quassimm said walking up from behind Rosalina.

Rosalina looked at Nat. Nat just put his hands on his head like the idea stressed him out.

"Okay guys.. Try their cell phones. Someone find Josh have him look for Abby. Have Alex call my dad. Thomas call David's mom to figure out where he went or even who he was seeing. Ok? Lets go." Everyone started running towards the rehearsal room even Rosalina, but she was held back by Nat.

"Nat..." Her question was drowned out by something unexpected. Nat hadn't ever really been the take charge kind of guy when it came to their relationship...He was more laid back, let things happen, then did something.

But this time he surprised her.

He had her hand in his and then he kissed her.

When the kiss broke she just looked at him...shocked..,._ What could this mean?_ She asked herself. But she knew what it meant.

Nat let go of her hand and ran outside.

* * *

**_I know I know.. Short chapter but a lot isn't happening here. The kiss and the Natalina moment were the most important parts of the chapter...also the only parts lol. I think the next chapter will be the concert or maybe the one after...one of the 2 is going to reveal David's new girlfriend. _**

**_ Remember to review!_**


	9. Season 4 Episode 8 The Girl

It seemed like Nat ran all around the city. He was determined to find someone...anyone that could help him find his cousin and David. But no one had seen any sign Abby, David, or Kristina. Nat secretly hoped that David's _mystery girl_ was Kristina. For 2 reasons, if she was that would mean it wasn't David&Abby and if it was David&Abby Nat had no clue what Josh might do. Just seeing what josh did to Bobby Love scared him. He knew that his cousin wouldn't intentionally hurt David for no reason but if things went wrong... Plus if Kristina wasn't available that would make it easier for him and Rosalina to spend time together and the more time they spent with each other the more likely they were to kiss again. Some nagging part of him wondered if Alex's hair was right, what if he did have a crush on Kristina? But his heart told him that Rosalina was still the girl for him. And he knew that if he could get Rosalina to kiss _him_ instead of catching her off-guard like he did when the band split up... he might finally know where they stand.

Rosalina didn't look very hard for her new friend, Kristina. Part of her wanted to let her not be found...but that was the part of her that told Rosalina to break up with Nat...And that didn't work out. Part of her told her that if she found Kristina maybe it would be a way to weedle her way back into Nat's good books. She also had to find David and Abby but Rosalina wasn't worried about Abby. If anything happened to her Josh would tke care of it. With how much that guy cared about his sister...it was unlikely that he hadn't found her yet.  
Rosalina knew a secret too. When she had come back for Valentine's Day Patrice was in an extra perky mood. Which was unusual ever since Nat and Rosalina began dating. It had made Rosalina a heck of a lot more popular now that she had been the one to have "tamed" the Girl Magnet. But Patrice said she found 'NBB Boy Candy' that would put her back on top. At first Rosalina thought it was Nat. So she quickly went to the nearest store and bought a teddy bear to give to him. Then she figured out that it wasn't Patrice she had to worry about... In retrospect she had overreacted but she was angry. How many boys start dating a girl they've loved since they were like 9 then go on a reality TV show to try and date another girl on _Valentines Day_? Then Nat had brought up Michel **[A/N I have no idea how to spell that]** and Rosalina replayed the moment she and Nat stopped having problems the first time around. It made her giggle. Somehow it all ended up fixed and everyone was happy..._but not for long._ Rosalina thought to herself.

After an hour Rosalina and Nat _ accidentally_ met up at a cafe. They were both looking for their 3 missing friends and happened to end up in the same place.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She said smiling to him.

"Um..." He began.

"Hey guys." Kristina said walking up to them. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked.

"Where were you?" Nat turned his attention onto Kristina.

"You guys said it was time for a break. So I took a walk. Is that against the rules or something?"

"Well...no but..." Nat was bamboozled and realized that he had called a break."You still should have told someone."

"I did. I told your cousin..."

"Josh or Abby?" Rosalina interrupted, just to remind Nat that she was there.

"Josh." Kristina replied.

"Ok...let me rephrase that...you should have told one of the band members..."

Kristina cut him off "Why bother? If I was getting beat or something Josh would probably be the best guy for the job..Right?"

"Okay round 3. You should have told me AND Josh."

Kristina did not seem to be able to poke a hole in this response.

"Anyway have you seen Abby or David?" Rosalina asked.

Kristina tensed, she knew something. "Not since I left practice." She lied.

"Kristina...if you know something..."

"I don't.." Kristina interrupted but stopped when she looked across the street.

"What...?" Nat turned and saw it as well..

Rosalina also turned and covered her mouth in shock.

Josh was across the street...holding hands with someone none of the 3 of them recognized.

"Who...?" Rosalina began when her eyes widened.

Josh took the girl in his arms and kissed her.

The girl smiled, said something, then they proceeded with their walk.

* * *

**I know its not the longest chapter but its not the shortest either...Josh's GF is an "OC" but she is real just not in NBB. So no its not anyone you know sorry...**

**Please review**


	10. Season 4 Episode 9 On the Cheek

**Ok so I know I promised the concert would be soon but I came up with a Natalina idea that occurs this episode. It is awesome If I do say so myself. So no hate comments? Just read and enjoy. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Rights go to Nickelodeon.**

**PS I don't tell you who David's girlfriend is but she's here..in this chapter. She's been in 2 episodes out of all of them I think. Sidekicks and First Kiss. Trust me you'll figure it out once I present her.**

* * *

They had no idea what to think.

He was supposed to be looking for HIS sister and David. And there he was, walking hand-in-hand with some girl with short blond hair.

_'Who could it be?'_ The three of them asked themselves.

Finally Kristina spoke up

"Who is that?"

"I don't know. Josh always told me that he didn't have time for friends. I guess I never asked him if he had a girlfriend..." Nat replied.

"But...maybe he met her while he was here. You said he wasn't working as much now right?" Rosalina asked.

"Well yeah but... he's only been here for a couple days. The 13th is when he showed up. Today's the 20th? I doubt he could find a girlfriend in a week."

Then Josh noticed them. And for the first time he looked scared. The girl said something to him and he nodded grimly.

They started to walk towards the trio.

"Um. What's he doing?" Kristina asked.

"No idea." Nat replied.

"Hey guys." Josh said awkwardly.

"Wassup?" Nat asked even more awkwardly.

"Um...guys...this is... Kate S..."

"Hi. I can introduce myself Reptar."

Rosalina, Kristina, and Nat arched their eyebrows.

"Long story short...that's my nickname for him. My sister told me he looked like a dinosaur so..."

Abby walked up sand said "Now you call him Reptar." She did not seem very happy. (She was literally glaring at Kate)

Kate was obviously not happy that she didn't get to tell her own story. Josh released her hand and put his arm around her. This did make her happy.

Kate rested her head on Josh's shoulder. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Anyway...A few weeks ago Kate moved to New York. She's actually part of the reason Abby and I moved here all of a sudden." Josh was an awkward person and looked at them in plea.

"So... How long have you 2 been together?" Rosalina having answered his plea for help, looked at him saying _You owe me._

Josh nodded in agreement.

"He was 16 and I was 15. I turned 16 last June. He asked me out on Valentine's Day believe it or not."

"Not that you said yes on the first attempt which was a month before." Abby said quietly.

"True." Kate said sadly.

**(A little backstory. Josh's license privileges were revoked until his 17th birthday. Because he did a little bit of underage driving when he was 14 and got caught. The court noticed he didn't have any legal parents so they let him off with a year suspension from his license when he turned 16. Meaning in October Josh can have his license. But the will his parent's left said that one of them had to be licensed to inherit their will. Leaving Josh&Abby with almost nothing.)**

"Well long story short its been since February 14th. Our 6 month passed a couple days ago.." Josh said.

"And in case you're wondering Abby hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. Right Abby?" Josh demanded his sister to lie.

"Nope. I just strongly dislike you." Abby glared a bit more.

"Well...Why don't you guys go back to practice and I..."

"What you don't wanna show Kate where the Naked Brothers practice?" Nat asked.

Josh's eyes widened in a _I'm going to kill you_ sort of way.

"I knew Nat didn't tell you that I couldn't see the place." Kate told Josh.

"Then it's settled." Abby said miserably.

Josh looked at Kristina and somehow just, all of a sudden, found a way out.

"Wait. Where's David?" Josh said in victory.

Nat completely forgot about him.

"Guess we better..." Nat's words were drowned out by a couple familiar faces that were down the street.

A girl with long blond hair was walking hand-in-hand with David.

They said something to each other and the girl smiled. The girl kissed him on the cheek and waved good bye.

She ran away with a smile on her face.

David just watched her go. He stopped when his phone started to ring and his eyes widened. He turned and ran towards the studio.

Josh+Abby+Kate+Kristina didn't recognize her but Nat&Rosalina did. And the memories weren't pleasant.

"Something tells me he'll be there." Nat said.

The 6 of them ran after David.

When they entered the room David was setting up his keys while everyone else was on their respective instruments.

"Ok guys...Everyone ready to pick up where we left off?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah." Rosalina answered for everyone.

"Wait." Thomas said. ""David, dude, is that lipstick on your face?"

"What? No." He said as he wiped his face.

"Ok can we just get to rehearsal?" Rosalina had taken what Nat was going to say right from under him.

"Yeah what she said." Nat agreed.

Kristina and Rosalina grabbed their respective instruments and tuned them.

Nat went to the keys.

"Ok guys. I've Got a Question is next on the list. We could do I feel alone but Kristina already knows it and Rosalina's at least heard it. Then we can do Beautiful Eyes and finish up for the night."

Nat took a deep breath and started the song.

_I've got a question. For you...I've got a question for you.._

_Do you love me?_

Nat looked to where Rosalina was playing and she wasn't meeting his eyes.

'Could she be mad at me for kissing her?' He asked himself.\

The song went on...

The song ended.

"Okay guys Beautiful Eyes and we're done."

_Blond hair shiny blue eyes._

_Face made of gold._

_Hypnotized by your beautiful eyes that draw me in._

Rosalina was crying to herself while Nat sang.

_So pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease take my hand? _Nat held his hand out to Rosalina. _I would be honored to dance with you. And maybe have a chance with you? Beeeeautiful one. Beautiful girl. Hypnotized by your beautiful eyes_. Nat picked her head up and wiped away her tears. He smiled at her. She half smiled back. Nat started swaying to his music. _Beautiful Eyes in disguise it will arise I despise any man who would take them away...Beautful eyes. '_Could it still be true after all these years?' She asked herself. 'Surely not. But he still loved her after all these years...that meant something.'

As the song ended Nat didn't move. He continued to look into Rosalina's eyes, holding her chin up, and just smiling at her.

He let go of her and walked away to put his microphone back.

"Ok guys...We're done."

"Wait!" Nat said. "Who's going to the sleepover at my place today?" Everyone raised their hands. Except for Kate.

Rosalina gave Nat her best sympathy look and nodded towards Kate who was now looking at her lap.

Josh asked him a silent question.

Josh needn't have done that...He couldn't have denied Rosalina like that.

"Kate are you coming or not?"

"If that's ok...I'd love to." Kate was very happy. She kissed Josh and Thomas snickered.

"Looks like we have a new Natalina right David?" Thomas asked David.

"Huh?" David was texting and didn't hear the question.

Rosalina piped up

"What's wrong with the original Natalina?" She asked him.

That one question made Nat happier than he had been in a long time.

"Well.. Once you 2 had started dating it wasn't so much fun to tease..."Thomas' eyes widened. He had just realized he had been TEASING Josh. And Josh was a 3rd degree black belt in 'Kick Your Ass' **[OMG I said ASS. Sue me. In the Movie they outright said that they use those words. Remember the A-word or the B- word or the C-word or the D-word. (Then David says "Or the E-Word)]**

Josh smirked and kissed Kate on the cheek.

"On the cheek doesn't count as a kiss." He told them, mocking Rosalina.

"Only when you're not dating." Rosalina budded in.

"Ok so I guess this doesn't count." Nat kissed Rosalina on the cheek. She blushed like crazy.

Nat backed away and smiled triumphant.

"Neither does this." She replied, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

But Thomas was at the right place at the right time. He turned Nat's head just before Rosalina's lips met skin.

Neither had been expecting this but..

Then again.. neither of them were too eager to stop.


	11. Season 4 Episode 10 The Picture Frame

After the Natalina kiss no one knew what to do. So one by one everyone left the studio.

Josh and Rosalina were the last to leave.

"See you tonight?" Rosalina asked him.

"Yeah probably. First I have to talk to Kate's parents to make sure its ok for her to go...then I have to call my aunt and uncle to tell them I won't be at my apartment."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because my aunt and uncle are my 'legal' guardians. But they're town is infested with crime. So it wasn't a good idea too stay there too long. They send us money for food but that's about it. That's why I work so many jobs."

They walked out the door. Josh didn't live far from Rosalina so they walked together for a while.

"If you work so much how did you and Kate happen?" She asked.

"Met her at school. Highland, a small town in Indiana, was where we met and when I found out she was moving to New York I took my chance. It blew up in my face." He said embarrassed. "She rejected me because she thought it was a joke. Because we were never like that. Just frineds that was it. But then this girl tried to kiss me because she found out about Nat being my cousin. Kate got jealous and, lucky for me, I noticed. Then on Valentine's Day I went up to her, didn't say a thing, I just kissed her. Been dating ever since. She moved in July and I found a way to follow her...Nat."

"Guess everything worked out." She said as they approached Rosalina's house.

"Yep." He agreed.

"See you later." Rosalina said.

"Goodbye."

Rosalina walked in **(hearing Crazy Car in the background**) to see a familiar face at the kitchen table.

"Hey Dad." She said walking in. "Why are you home so early?"

"Well Rosalina. Its difficult to explain...But do you remember your old stepbrother Josh?" He asked her.

"Of course." She answered.

"His mother was in a car crash earlier today and he has no family members in state. So he's going to be staying here for a while."

"Oh." She said. Rosalina felt bad about his mom. Yeah Josh was a jerk and his mom was practically insane but still a car crash?

"He'll be in his old room." Her dad assured her. "Actually he's there now."

"Ok I'll go see..." The doorbell rang and cut off Rosalina's thought. "Who could that be?" She asked her father.

He shrugged.

She went to the door and opened it.

"Hello?" She asked. No one was there to answer her.

She looked left, right, up, and down. No one was around but there was a small package at her feet. She picked it up and brought it inside.

"Dad did you order something?" She asked.

Her dad frowned. **(Crazy Car ends)**

"No I did not. Well you may as well open it." He told her.

"What if its for Josh?" She asked him.

"Not for me." Josh said walking in. He had gotten taller from the time he was barely 10, which was when their parents divorced. She hadn't seen him since.

"Then go ahead and open it." Her dad urged.

"Okay." She grabbed a box cutter and started opening the box. 'What could it be?' She asked herself.

She opened the box flaps and saw 3 separately wrapped in gold packages. Each of them were big enough for a DVD or a Video Game. Under the 3 packages was another package of similar size, shape, and wrapping paper color.

"Might as well open them all." Rosalina decided. She handed one to her dad and one to Josh. She grabbed the one that was poorly wrapped and held it carefully in her hands. She had a feeling she knew who wrapped this.

"Rosalina why does that one have a _J_ on it?" Her dad asked, pointing to the one Josh was holding.

"Like I know. I didn't even notice." Her dad shrugged off his dauhter's response.

"On 3. 1...2...3."

They tore into the wrapping paper. Rosalina almost dropped it. It was a DVD. But not just any DVD. On the cover was the band (minus Kristina) it said **Polar Bears **on the cover. She flipped it to the back and saw a familiar picture. It was like the one she had in her room. She ran upstairs to her room and grabbed the picture from her nightstand, then ran back downstairs to check.

It was the same photo. There were other photos on the back but this was the one she liked most.

Tears rolled down her face.

"Rosalina what is it dear?" Her dad asked.

"Boobalina?" Josh asked.

She chuckled at her old nickname.

She read the back of the DVD case.

_The band travels to New Orleans, where Alex and Nat happily reunite with old friends. Their bandmates, however, are less than thrilled. Rosalina sees Nat's female friend as competition for Nat's attention, and Quaasim is frustrated when that same friend spurns his affection. Could this mean a split in the band? Or maybe something that brings them closer together?_

She wiped the tears from her face and showed her dad the DVD and the picture.

Her dad nodded.

Josh looked at it. But he didn't say anything.

Turns out Josh opened the original NBB movie from their original Documentary..and her dad opened Mystery Girl. (the movie)

"Who would send us these things?" Her dad pondered.

"Wait we forgot one." Josh said pointing to the last package.

Rosalina grabbed it and tore it open.

It was a black case nor did it have any words on it. She opened it and saw there was a CD in it. She put it in the CD player and turned up the Volume.

A familiar voice came out through the speakers.

_"This is a song that I kind of...wrote...for someone...I kind of...really like. And I'm gonna need the best...accordion player in the world to help play it...who is also, my dad." _

The song began.

_You went to live your life._

_But why'd you have to go?_

_You're my only love...my only never ending love._

_Rosalina._

_Rosalina._

_You took my heart away, but now I miss you so.._

_You're my only love my only never ending love_

_Rosalina_

_Rosalina._

_I'll never be the same._

_I'll miss you till I die_

_You're my only love my only never ending love_

_Rosalina_

_Rosalina._

_Rosalina_

_Rosalina. _

The song ends.

The CD played the next track but Rosalina stopped it and put it back in it's case.

"I'll listen to the rest later." She told them.

Another knock on the door.

'Please not more DVD's.' She begged.

She opened the door and was surprised that someone was actually outside the door this time.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"You don't seem very happy to see me. Don't you recognize me?" He asked.

"Well yes I recognize you but why are you here?" She asked.

"Just hoping that since prom didn't work for us maybe we could try a regular date?" Wade asked her. **[Wade was the most popular senior at Amigos High School in Season 2. He's the guy *Patrice* was hitting on.]**

"I can't." She answered.

"Why not? I can get more highlights." He reasoned.

"No its not that...its just...I'm in love with someone else."

"What could this guy have that I dont?" He asked her.

"My heart for one." She said.

"Come on. If this guy's so important where is he?"

She didn't know why she answered that question the way she did but she said, **(Go Documentary cameras)**

"Oh...Just making sure you don't make a move. He's kind of a big deal..and even if you can kick his butt...he is pretty popular around the country so if anyone could make sure you never get a date again...he could."

"How?" He asked her.

"He's a rock star. He's famous, good looking, and most importantly he writes the sweetest love songs ever." She answered.

"Nat Wolffe? The guy you _cheated_ on. What makes you think that he would care who you do or do not date?"

"Because he loves me. His love for me is never ending." Now she understood the song. He was telling the truth. "It's time for you to leave Wade." She told him.

"Whatever." He answered. He jumped into his cars and turned on the ignition.

She shut the door, shocked by what came out of her mouth. Sure in her head she admitted she loved Nat...but out loud? Aside from answering Nat's question in the song I've Got a Question she had never told him that she loved him.

He had told her it a thousand times (mainly in song) and she never said the same. She just kissed him whenever he said it.

She knew she'd have to tell him soon. Or she'd lose him to Kristina. He may not see it heck maybe even Kristina didn't see it but the 2 had a connection. That much was obvious.

"Tonight." She decided.

She went back into the kitchen and briefly explained what happened today.

"So now Boobalina is in love with Nat?" Josh asked.

"Very funny. But yes. I'm not sure when I started liking him..." In truth she wasn't lying. She had no idea when it started. It just evolved over time. "Josh if you want you can come to the sleepover. I'm sure Nat wouldn't mind."

"Ok. Thanks." He said. All of the guys had matured in the months after NBB formation. Josh matured a bit more than they did in the sense of girls but then Josh left. Guess the maturity rate never stopped. The old Josh would have never said thanks to Rosalina.

Rosalina got ready and by 10:00 she was ready to walk over there. Typically her dad would work to 11:30 and be home by 12:00 So Rosalina didn't see him unless he was off. Or if she was up extra late.

"Josh you ready?" She asked.

"Go on without me. I need to talk to your dad."

"Ok. See you there."

She walked out the door.

It wasn't a long walk but it was a good 10 minutes.

She had grabbed all of the movies she found on her doorstep and slipped them into her backpack. She had quickly grabbed her old portable CD player and slipped that in there too. She planned to listen to the rest of that CD.

She put in her earphones and hit the play button. **[Who rememberes those CD players where you could hook them up to your earphones and carry them around. They weren't that big..bout the size of the CD itself. Look it up on google for a better idea of what it looks like]**

She skipped to Track 2 since she already knew what Track 1 was.

_"I wrote this song. For a very special person. I was actually in a lot of pain when I wrote it and now I'm happy. So this is the first time I get to sing it...and enjoy it. So the song's called Girl of My Dreams."_

_My mind turned around. I'm seeing things upside down_

_My mind turned around..Im acting like a clown_

_Cause the girl of my dreams was right next to me and she was_

_sitting on my lap_

_I didn't catch your name but I'm going insane._

_Im in love with the girl I'm in love with girl_

_haaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaa_

_What if the girl of your dreams is was right next to me_

_The girl of my dreams was right next to me and she was sitting on my lap. _

_I didn't catch your name but Im going insane I'm in love with the girl_

_I will dream of her when she's not there_

_And when she is I will too_

_I will see her from night to day..From miles away_

_In my head_

_Haaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaa_

_What if the girl of your dreams is was right next to me?_

The song ended and she skipped to track 3

_Love couldn't go any slower when its going wrong_

_Couldnt move any faster when its right_

_Some songs peace with yourself_

_is having peace with others_

_Sisters and brothers_

_its a scary world...out there..._

_Itsa SCARY WORLD out THEEEEEEEERRRRREE_

_its a scary worrrrld out there._

She reached Nat's building as the 4th track began to play.

_I dont want you I need you. _

She disconnected ther earphones and checked her hair in the window. She smiled in spite of herself. Then she heard the song

_I'm sorry girl if it makes you feel any better_

_id go to the end of the world to the end of the world to be your man again._

_i wont give you trouble cause i really need you,you,you,you._

_if i had 1 wish it would be me and you together together tooooo ogether_

_(music interlude)_

_you can make me cry , but you cant make me give up try try try but please dont do cause i love you_  
_and i need you oh baby_

_monday tuesday wednday thursday friday saturday sunday think about you every hour every minute_

_every second i think thats love i think thats love_

The song was obviously an older one but she didn't recognize it. It wasn't NBB but she was pretty sure it wasnt Silver Boulders either.

She walked into the building and dodged to the restroom. Mr. Wolff was in the lobby almost like he was waiting for someone. He had had an earphone in but it looked like one of those wireless speakers. Not something for music.

"Plan B." She said to herself, opening her backpack. She had to have a reason to get Nat alone. So with her heart heavy she grabbed her purple dress (the one she wore in New Orleans) and put it on. Then her heart got heavier she pulled out the picture of her and Nat that the documentary camera person had taken with his phone after the new couple broke their hug. She put it on the sink and stuffed her t-shirt and jean shorts into her backpack. She burshed her hair and put on her headband. "Perfect." She said to herself. She grabbed the picture and walked out of the bathroom. Luckily Mr. Wolff was in a heated conversation so he didn't notice Rosalina.

She had _borrowed _this idea from Josh (Nat's cousin) he suggested the hysterical/vulnerable exgirlfriend ploy and now it was time to put it into action.

She was about to knock on the door when she thought better of it. She turned and went back to the end of the hall. She pulled out her phone and dialed Nat's number

"Nat? I'm almost there. Im at the end of the hall."

"Ok. I'll unlock the door." He replied.

"Good I need to talk to you."

"Ok." He replied as he hung up.

She pulled out the fake tears that she had "borrowed" from the studio. She put them in her eyes and dropped the picture as soon as she heard the lock go click.

Nat burst out of the door.

"Rosalina! Are you okay?" He asked her, putting his arm around her.

Rosalina pretended to be in hysterics over the broken picture. She made the mistake of dropping to he knees and would have landed on a piece of glass had Nat not caught her. She "cried" into his chest and he picked up the picture, not the frame, and brought her inside.

He sat them down on the pruple couch and held her.

* * *

**Longest chapter so far. I think its about time we make some magic happen right? So to help that along let's review! Come on guys personally I like whats happening here and I'm sure you guys like it at least a little so review and tell me what you do or don't like about the story :)**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	12. Season 4 Episode 11 Ponytails and Mama

**So I realized that I didn't quite explain why Josh has a girlfriend. Honestly it was a bit forced. I want Josh and Rosalina to grow on each other and become best friends. But unless there's a backstory that keeps them from becoming an item there will be Josalina shippers.**

**It's a long chapter.**

**Now that that's cleared up where were we...**

* * *

Eventually Josh and Kate found their way to the Wolff residence. Abby was playing Guitar Hero World Tour with Alex on the TV, while Nat held Rosalina.

_'This is horrible.'_ Nat thought to himself. _'Her arms keep shaking up and down... Does that mean I made the right choice in kissing her? Because it was our picture she dropped..'_

But Rosalina wasn't shaking. In fact her arms were flapping so she knew that Nat may figure out that she was acting but that was all right. He would move her to the side and ask what's up, then she'd take her chance and kiss him. The plan was foolproof.

One by one the band showed up. The last to arrive was Kristina. She walked in wearing a white tank top and bikini shorts. Rosalina had a couple choice words in her mind but a lady never talks about that.

Alex did his drum thing on Rock and Roll All Night. While Abby played guitar.

The song ended.

Nat was still holding Rosalina, who's hands were still flapping.

Thomas, of all people, noticed this. "Rosalina what are you...?" He was silenced by something. Rosalina peeked over at Josh and Kate who were leaning on the piano. Josh had a very scary look on his face in Thomas' direction. Josh winked at Rosalina.

_'I got your back.' _He silently mouthed to her.

She said a silent thank you and put her head back into Nat's chest.

Nat started stroking her hair. When he saw that she wasn't crying anymore he pulled her up and brought her to his room.

"Wonder where they're going?" David asked sarcastically. Thomas agreed.

"Perhaps a bit of reconnaissance to better understand the severity of the situation." Quassim suggested.

"I'm all for it." Abby and Kristina said simultaneously.

"Don't." Josh warned.

David and Quassimm walked towards the room from the kitchen but Josh had some dirt on David.

"So David. Why don't you tell us about that new Girlfriend of yours?" Josh suggested quickly.

Everyone looked at David. "Don't put this on me. Let's go see what's new on Natalina!" David argued.

"David what's her name... Pa.." David charged him. Some advice? Don't ever charge him. Because if he's not expecting it...bye bye sanity.

Josh jumped from the piano and grabbed David by the shirt and put him on the piano in one swift and fluid motion But Josh miscalculated the strength he put on his throw and David slid off the piano.

"Ow." David said, getting up groggily.

"Oh and Quassim?" Josh asked.

"Yes." Quassim gulped.

"I am always watching."

The guitar player had no idea what he was talking about but he was afraid.

In truth Josh had nothing on Quassim. It was just a feign. But he had to make sure that Nat/Rosalina got their alone time.

"Have anything on me?" Abby asked.

"Books." He replied.

Abby shrugged and sat down on the couch, Alex followed her example.

Thomas and Quassim took seats behind the counter.

Cooper had been in the middle of a business call so he didn't even know what was going on.

"Anything on me?" Kristina teased.

"Nope."

"Then you have no chance of stopping me from listening in?" She asked, taking a step toward the door.

"Negative."

"What?" She asked.

Josh racked his brain, he had to think of something and fast.

"It's simple." He said with an evil grin on his face.

Kristina's eyes widened.

"What's so simple Josh?" Abby asked sarcastically.

"I don't know." He teased. "I mean I could say it...Or not. It depends on what you're going to do.. Kristina?" The bass player sat down next to Quassim.

"Thats what I thought." Josh said.

Josh walked back to the piano and put his arm around Kate's waist.

_Meanwhile with Natalina_

"Rosalina? Its only the frame that's broken." Nat said slowly.

"Its not that." She spoke to fast. She almost gave herself away.

"Why do you keep shaking? Are you cold?" He put his hand on Roslina's forehead to check her temperature.

"A little." Rosalina lied.

Nat pulled out a blanket from te top bunk and put it around Rosalina.

Nat reached for her backpack.

"I had Alex bring this in here for you. Figured it was better than the guys going through it?" Nat explained.

"Thank you." She said.

He pulled her under his arm and hugged her. His girlfriend or not he hated seeing her cry.

His phone started to ring.

_You went to live your life._

_But why'd you have to go?_

_You're my only love my only never ending love._

_Rosalina._

_Rosalina._

Nat's right arm found it's way to his pocket and he pulled out his phone. It was from a number he didn't recognize. He flipped it open.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone. "What? Yeah... give me a second." Nat released Rosalina from the hug and got up. "Be right back." He assured her.

Rosalina started looking around the room. She saw that the keyboard in his room was covered with photos. Rosalina took the blanket and walked over to the keyboard. She saw that almost all of the photos were of her and Nat's time together when they were together. Her heart broke at the magazine she found under the keyboard.

**Roasalina's Secret Kiss**

_'Stupidest mistake of my life._' She thought to herself.

She opened the magazine and a sheet of paper fell out. Rosalia bent down and picked it up. It was a song. But not a long one.

The paper said,

_Mama don't make me cry._

_Even if you don't say goodbye_

_Mama mama mama don't let me cry_

_Mama don't let me, mama don't let me, Mama don't let me cry_

_If you don't say good bye, u think I would die but Mama Mama Mama don't let me cry_

_Mama don't let me Mama dont let me_

Rosalina felt guilty. The anniversary of Nat's mothers death was... She did a quick count in her head... TODAY! August 19th was the anniversary. And she had completely forgot about it. Here Nat was cheering up a NOT sad Rosalina when Rosalina should be cheering him up.

She put the paper to the side and resolved to talk to Nat about it later.

She found another page. This one had a date on it. January 23rd. That was their 6th month anniversary but since Rosalina was at sea they never got to celebrate. In total honesty she didn't like the cruise. She acted like she did so Nat wouldn't feel bad. Then she met Michel by chance.

She had stumbled across him playing in the music room. He was playing at a much faster pace but deep down she knew what song it was. Rosalina, the first song Nat ever openly wrote about her. Then the 2 started hanging out, Rosalina was missing Nat, his lyrics, his music and his lips. Oh how she loved his lips. She mistakingly called Michel, Nat about 12 times. 2 days before they arrived in the New York harbor Michel kissed Rosalina and she forgot that this wasn't Nat. She kissed him back, thinking she was back wih Nat. Then she opened her eyes and slapped him. Michel apologized and forgiving, yet naive, girl she was...she forgave him. She then resolved not to tell Nat. She pretended like it never happened, even in her head. Eventually she convinced herself it didn't happen.

But of course, it did.

She read the lyrics,

_I'll intend the August sun,  
the light shines on your eyes, and I have won,  
I have won.  
In a day of sadness,  
when my self esteem is lowest, there you are,  
I have won._

I have won the greatest prize  
just to look into your eyes.  
Never look away, I'll never leave this place.  
If your still standing here, then I can see your face.

_Oh, I have won the greatest prize,  
Oh, I am in my paradise.  
Oh, I have won the greatest prize,  
Oh, I am in my paradise._

When I am around you,  
all my worries wonder off, at different times,  
Different times.  
When you speak so softly,  
I'm Entranced and cannot move, ill blink and nod  
blink and nod.

A knock on the door.

"Come in." She said.

Alex opened the door.

"Rosalina?"

"Yes Alex?"

"Nat had to go out, he'll be back soon. But for now the guys and girls are gonna play truth or dare. You wanna play?" He asked.

"Sure...But first can i ask you something?" Rosalina asked.

"Sure Rosalina what's up?"

Rosalina went over to the key board.

"I need to know...do you recognize this song?" She asked.

She started the piano piece to I need you.

Then she started to sing what lyrics she remembered from hearing Nat singing,

_I'm sorry girl if it makes you feel any better_

_id go to the end of the world to the end of the world to be your man again._

_i wont give you trouble cause i really need you,you,you,you._

"When did you hear that?" Alex asked skeptically.

"I was at the ground floor walking into the building." She said automatically.

"Oh...well its called I Need You. Nat wrote it when he was like 9. But he stopped singing it all together."

"Why?"

"Ask him." Alex said leaving the room.

This was gonna be an interesting game of truth or dare.

* * *

_With Nat_

"Hello." He said. Just static. "What?" He asked.

"Nat?". The voice asked.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Its me Little Grace, we're in town but we don't know where we are...can you help?" Little Grace asked.

"Give me a second." He walked out of the room. He had to hurry.

He grabbed his coat and said,

"I'll be back soon." Nat ran out of the room.

"Is he crazy it's like 10:30pm?" Alex asked.

"I'll go after him." Josh volunteered, running after his cousin. Abby got up to follow her brother but then he yelled, "You stay there!"

And he was gone.

"Nat wait up." Josh ordered.

Nat slowed his pace.

"Look I don't have time..."

"For being a hypocrite?" Josh interrupted.

"What? Oh..."

Nat had told him about wandering New York alone at night. Now he wasdoing the same thing. "Fair enough."

10 minutes later they found Little Grace, Big Ella, and O'Nita on a park bench.

The group made introductions for Josh and gave hugs and blah blah blah.

The group of 5 walked back to the apartment.

_Meanwhile in the apartment._

David was doing 30 push ups courtesy of Thomas.

"Ok. Who's next?" Cooper asked when David collapsed.

"That would be me." Kristina answered.

"All right," David said, getting up and dusting off his jeans. "Truth or dare?"

She thought for a minute.

"Truth." She answered.

David put his hand to his chin then grinned a maniacal grin.

"Is it true that you have a crush on Nat?" He asked.

Rosalina glared daggers at Kristina, who looked at David like he was an idiot (which in fact, he was.)

"No." She said.

David arched his eyebrow.

"I don't like Nat! Why does everybody think that?" She demanded.

"Maybe he's got a thing for bass players." Thomas suggested.

Abby punched him hard on the arm.

"Ow!" Thomas yelled.

"What?" She asked.

No one said a word.

"Ok who's up?" Cooper asked.

"Me." Rosalina squeaked.

"Truth or dare?" Kristina asked.

She was in a no win situation. She had been hoping that she'd get Thomas or David to dare her to kiss Nat, then she'd slip her tongue into the kiss, to give Nat a hint about her feelings. Truth she could be asked if she liked/loved Nat. Dare, she could be dared to kiss someone who wasn't Nat.

"Truth." She said sighing.

David whispered something into her ear. Kristina smiled like she had an idea.

"What's the most embarrasing thing that has ever happened to you?"

A relief that the question wasn't about boys or Nat.

"Probably..."

Kristina raised her eyeborws, everyone leaned in to listen

"The time I flapped my hands during the read through." She recalled.

Thomas, David, Quassim, and Alex burst out laughing.

"That was hilarious!" Thomas said, laughing.

"So was your tour as the Gold Boulders." Rosalina sassed back.

"Oh dang!" Alex exclaimed.

"Uncool." Thomas said.

"Yeah how many one year old girls did you please?" Rosalina asked.

Quassim and Alex resumed laughing, David and Thomas tried to hide themselves.

"Now I think it's Kate's turn." She turned to Kate. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said in confidence.

"I dare you too..." Her phone beeped. She opened it and saw that Josh had texted her **Outside now. 1 minute**

"do the chicken dance with your hair in a ponytail." She dared.

Kate glared daggers at Rosalina.

Rosalina handed her a tie and Kate tied her hair into a small pony tail. (Kate seriously HATES ponytails.)

The door opened silently.

Kate began the dance.

Josh came in and leaned on Thomas' shoulder, putting his elbow on it. Since Josh was 6'5 and Thomas was 6'0 Josh held himself up there with no problem.

Josh smirked because Kate's eyes were closed.

2 hands covered Quassim's eyes. Nat went up and put his arm around Rosalina, who was still wearing the blanket he had handed her earlier. O'Nita snuck into the kitchen and watched the dance. Big Ella went and sat on Alex's lap.

Quassim looked up in wonder. Little Grace was smiling at him.

Kate stopped dancing. "Happy?" She asked, eyes still closed.

"Very." Josh answered.

Kate's eyes opened and widened.

"Love the ponytail." Josh added.


	13. Season 4 Episode 12 Puzzle Repieced

**This episode takes a dark turn. Be warned:**

**Plus I have a couple incongruities, for one Josh lied to Rosalina about him and Kate never being a couple, he didn't want her to push him to find her, because he already knew where she was. IDK if I told you this yet but Josh's and Abby's parents wills say that until one of them have their license they cant have their inheritance. They did this to make sure Josh doesnt do exactly what he is doing, which is protecting Abby on his own. Josh got into some trouble and lost license privileges until he's 17.**

* * *

The normal pleasantries were observed, Katie sincerely wanted to strangle to Rosalina, but Josh was a bit quicker than his girlfriend and managed to subdue her.

Kristina and Katie were introduced to Little Grace, Big Ella, and O'Nita.

"So what are you guys doing?" Nat asked.

"Truth or dare, man its awesome, your girlfriend just got Josh's girlfriend good." Quassim said. Then he realized what he had said.

No one added to it.

"So Katie looks like your turn to Truth or Dare someone. Nat wanna jump in?" Josh asked.

"Sure. Katie hit me with your best dare." Nat winked at her, something that went unmissed by Kristina.

"Ok. I dare you to...reenact what happened in New Orleans with you, Rosalina, and Alex. And we all know what I'm talking about." Katie dared.

"Feisty." Josh said happily. "And some people wonder why I'm in love with her." Josh went over and started playing with her ponytail.

"This is why I don't wear ponytails!" Katie complained.

"You love the attention." Josh argued lightly.

"True.." She sighed. "Start from where Alex takes you into the room Nat." Katie said.

"You're crazy." Nat said.

"You don't say." Josh said sarcastically, earning him a playful punch from Katie.

"Guess we gotta do it." Nat said shrugging. "Sorry Rosie."

"It's fine." Rosalina tried to dampen her mood about it. _'This is how it happened.'_ She told herself.

"Ok Alex, and action." Katie said smiling.

"Ok. Big Ella says Quassim likes Little Grace not Rosalina." Alex said in a pretend whisper.

Nat racked his brain until he remembered what he had said.

"What?" He pretended to sound unconvinced. "They hate each other remember Little Grace poured that bowl of Spaghetti on his head?"

"We have proof." Alex said.

Mohammed had been documenting the whole thing and put down his camera to add to the dare. Ken loomed over them videotaping this reenactment.

**"Does she like me?" Video Quassim asked Video Rosalina.**

**"Ditch the polite, think she likes bad boys." Video Rosalina said to Video Quassim.**

**"Oh no I hope I didn't blow it by having impeccable manners." Video Quassim said.**

* * *

**"You said to be a bad boy!" Video Quassim complained.**

**"Not to pinch her butt." Video Rosalina sighed and rolled her eyes.**

**"Oh no." Quassim began.**

* * *

The big moment was coming...this would be the hardest thing Nat had ever done.

**"How do you explain Nat being in love with Little Grace?" Video Quassim asked Video Rosalina.**

**"You really think he loves her too?" Video Rosalina asked.**

"NO! NO! I LOVE YOU ROSALINA! How could she not know that I love her?" Real Nat asked Real Alex.

"She does now." Alex said.

"Hi." Nat said, trying to remember if he had said anything else.

"Hi." Rosalina said smiling.

It was at that moment Nat realized she had been wearing the exact same dress in New Orleans. Somehow despite his planning with Katie and Josh, Rosalina managed to come up with a plan of her own...

They went up to each other and hugged...after what seemed like an eternity their lips met for the first time in months.

The kiss was broken.

Josh got up and looked at Thomas. Thomas pulled a 20$ bill from his pocket and handed it to Josh.

"If I make a plan...it ALWAYS works." Josh assured him.

"Even if no one knows what team you're playing for?" Nat asked in spite of himself.

"I'm on team Natalina. You 2 are the idiots that broke up a winning team, I'm just picking up the pieces and putting them back together." Josh explained.

Josh had played them all. Josh gave Rosalina the idea of trying to get Nat to kiss her, then as a backup plan had Nat plan for the same with Katie. Katie had planned to dare Nat this same dare, what she did not know was that Josh had entered the idea into her brain through her subconscious. Rosalina planned to kiss him while his guard was down.

Josh's plan worked perfectly, for the rest of the night the group of teenagers plus O'Nita laughed. Playing games, eating popcorn, watching movies. Nat hadn't given Rosalina the pack of memories after all, it was all constructed by a dying 16 year old.

You heard right, Josh Draper has cancer, and has only months to live...

* * *

**I used the name Draper as Josh's surname. You see Josh's father is Nat's uncle by blood. Nat's mom, Polly Draper, that was her brother. So I stuck with the surname Draper to connect the dots.**

**And i know I dont mention the cameras before now, but once you get to season 2 and 3 you realize that the cameras aren't there as much, they just arent as reguarded as they use to be.**

**Plus I know this is short.**


	14. Season 4 Episode 13 The Concert

**I realize that NBB doesn't focus on much else besides Natalina. But I have decided to bring David in and Thomas and all of them. This chapter is the on that reveals Davdid's girlfriend! Next chapter is intended to be centered around David!**

* * *

Josh sat alone in his room. His apartment had 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a small living room.

Josh walked to his dresser and wiped a tear from his eye. He was dying ever so slowly...The doctor's are guessing he has almost 6 months left...but nothing is set in stone.

He picked up a picture of him and his parents. It was after his first Karate competition. He had won by a landslide. He was the 3rd degree blackbelt by age 8. It was really know wonder he's a strong as he is.

Katie walked in and put her arms around him. She was in her pink robe he had gotten her earlier that week.

"You spoil me." She said to him.

He lightly chuckled.

"You miss them so much." It was not a question, it was a statement of fact.

Katie stayed with him now that he was in NY. She hated being apart from him and left her parent's house. Josh thought she was crazy but she was determined.

"I do." He said kissing her hand.

Today was the day, Saturday August 23rd the big concert day. Josh and katie would be going there as a couple...while Abby went on the VIP tour.

"Did you tell her?" Katie asked.

"I...I can't." Josh said to her.

* * *

_At the Wolffe residence_

Nat was in a damn good mood. He and Rosalina made it official on the 20th that they were back together. Sure they could have put a label on it the night before but who needs to rush it?

Nat was pulling on his clothes when the doorbell rang.

He put his shirt on and went to open the door.

"Hey Juanita. Alex is in the kitchen." Nat said, letting the young skateboarder in.

"Thanks." She answered, closing the door behind her.

Nat walked back to his room.

He pulled his phone off the charger and saw that Rosalina had texted him.

**Be There Soon**

**Love you, **

**Rosie 3 **

Things between them were definitely different from last time. For one Rosalina loved to text him at random times and insisted on putting 3 on all of her texts. He thought it was cute, but it made him wonder why.

The doorbell rang but this time Alex yelled,

"I got it!" Several seconds pass... "Nat! It's for you!"

He smiled to himself.

He walked out and saw that Rosalina wasn't out there waiting for him...Josh Kaye was.

"Hey Josh.." He said nervously.

"Hey Nat...how's it going?" Josh asked, just as nervously.

"Er...Ok...You?"

"Same."

"Rosie said you were in town...she also said she invited you a couple days ago..?"

"I couldn't...the police had to talk to me and blah... Not really anything interesting." Josh Kaye explained.

"I'm sorry about your mom." He said.

"Mine's alive man...when was the anniversary..4 days ago?"

"Yeah..." Nat said. "It's okay though...Rosie helped me...and I guess you should know..."

"You 2 are an item? Dude it's all over MTV." Josh teased.

"Yeah I guess it is." Nat agreed.

"What about this new Bass player?" Josh asked.

"Kristina? She's ok. A bit macho...but she's nice."

"Cute?" Josh asked.

"I'd like to plead the 5th on that one." Nat appeased.

"It's not like Rosalina would know you said she was cute...it's a simple yes or no answer."

"...I guess maybe a little...but Rosalina...she's beautiful."

"Same old Nat."

"Old habits die hard right?" Nat asked.

They laughed.

* * *

_The concert_

Nat was ready.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! YOU'VE SEEN THE MOVIES...YOU'VE HEARD THE MUSIC...HERE THEY ARE...THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!"The announcer said over the intercom. "Thomas...Rosalina...Quassim...Kristina...David...and NAT AND ALEX!"

_And in this body I occupy! I've asked you question that can make...you cry..._

_It doesn't matter that you obviously lied...you only took me to diversify!_

Abby was cheering in the front row.

The song changed to No Night is Perfect

Josh and Katie took up a slow dance.

The song ended and was changed to Yes We Can.

One by one they performed each song. Then they got to their last 3 songs.

"Everyone having fun?" Nat asked the crowd.

The crowd cheered in approval.

"Okay let's see who recognizes this one!"

Nat took the microphone from it's stand.

David played the intro.

Josh put his arm around Katie and swayed with her.

_You went to live your life, but why'd you have to go?_

Nat put his arm around Rosalina who was blushing like crazy.

_You're my only love...my only never ending love Rosalina. Rosalina._

There was no bass in this song so Rosalina lowered her bass and put her arm around her boyfriend's waist.

_You took my heart away..and now I miss you so...you're my only love...my only never ending love, Rosalina...Rosalina..._

The couple swayed together. Josh gave them a thumbs up. He and Katie were slow dancing.

_I'll never be the same, I'll miss you till I die. you're my only love...my only never ending love, Rosalina...Rosalina...Rosalina...Rosalina_

The song ended. Rosalina kissed his cheek. Nat gave her a kiss too. Thomas was looking at them, wondering if he would ever find love like that. David was wondering if he and *****Patrice***** would ever be like that.

"All right we all know who that was about!" Alex said when the song ended.

"Right. We have a new one for you! I call it Maybe!" Nat said into the microphone.

The crowd cheered.

_Watch from afar,_  
_You were here only seconds ago,_  
_Running your hands_  
_through your hair. _  
_My eyes glazed over, I'm gazing _  
_And I have now noticed, I know we could closer _  
_Maybe_  
_There's a reason _  
_I stand in your presence _  
_I see you're unhappy _  
_I can tell _  
_Maybe this is living_  
_Staring without moving _  
_Our signs are still vital,_  
_We're alive _  
_You are so beatiful _  
_I can't control myself_  
_I cannot speak, _  
_wouldn't dare _  
_Face so intense_  
_Filled with tears _  
_Cry a sea we can swim in, _  
_You know I will find you _  
_Maybe_  
_There's a reason _  
_I stand in your presence _  
_I see you're unhappy _  
_I can tell _  
_Maybe this living_  
_Staring without moving _  
_Our signs are still vital,_  
_We're alive _  
_Oh I don't count you as a stranger,_  
_Though we never even spoke._  
_I have seen the heart of danger,_  
_That this love might evoke._  
_Maybe_  
_There's a reason _  
_I stand in your presence _  
_I see you're unhappy _  
_I can tell _  
_Maybe this is living_  
_Staring without moving _  
_Our signs are still vital,_  
_We're alive _  
_Maybe_  
_There's a reason _  
_I stand in your presence _  
_I see you're unhappy _  
_I can tell _  
_Maybe this is living_  
_Staring without moving _  
_Our signs are still vital,_  
_We're alive _

The crowd clapped as loud as their hands allowed them too.

"Woo! Woo!" Nat cheered with them. "Okay one more guys."

_I've got a question..._


	15. Season 4 Episode 14 David is King

**As promised this episode of NBB Season 4 will be centered around David Julian Levi and his mysterious relationship with Patrice chapter will basically be what happened to bring Patrice and David together.**

* * *

David was walking out of Nat's building. The band had yesterday performed Yes We Can with Natascha Bedingfield and some guy that David didn't remember the name of. The band had stayed overnight, he was the last to leave. He was surprised to find a crying blonde out in the front of the building on a bench.

"You okay?" He asked. The girl looked up at him. With a start he realized it was Patrice Johnson. The perky blonde girl who tried to take Nat to her Freshman prom. Something he'd never admit to anyone, he always thought that she was cute. A bit conceited...but cute.

"Why do you care?" She demanded.

"Just a question. Are you okay?" He asked. She sighed.

"No."

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked in her white T-Shirt. [Remember the weather at this time was warm!]

"Your friend Nat." She answered.

"What about him?" He asked.

"Why are you so interested?" She asked him.

"You're sitting here, crying, all alone...That's not a happy thing."

"Thanks for your concern but I'll handle it myself."

"Maybe that's your problem." David suggested. "You always want to do things your way, you never compromise, which might be why people call you stuck up."

She actually seemed to consider this. "It's just..."

"You always try to be better than Rosalina?" David guessed. She looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Yeah...I know it's silly...but she has everything...Hot rocker boyfriend, she's famous, and she's on a 6 month cruise around the world." Patrice said to him.

"Hey I envy Nat sometimes...just with the girls and lack of attention and all...Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever have a girlfriend." He stopped. He had never EVER said that out loud. There was something about her looking that way was like he wanted to spill everything.

"I'm sure you will...Someday." She looked away but David would swear that her cheeks were scarlet.

"I'm sure if you be patient you'll find someone..." David said, what was going on with him?

"Maybe...I don't want to be stuck up...I just...I just wish someone would be to me like Nat is to Rosalina."

"Then you're gonna need an awesome songwriter/pianist." David informed her.

"Or maybe just a great pianist?" She asked hopefully. "...Um...yeah...maybe..." His cheeks were red now. Their cheeks were both red. Patrce patted the spot next to her.

"Wanna sit?" She asked him.

"Guess I could sit a while." He agreed. He sat next to her. He wanted to sit as close as possible to her, without being too close for comfort. Was it this hard for Nat before he and Rosalina were an item? David couldn't judge how much time went by but the sun reached high in the sky. Somewhere along the time their hands inched towards each hands met and they looked at each other. Before he even realized what was happening the 2 leaned in and kissed. "Woah." Was what they both said when the kiss broke.

"I can't believe we just...kissed." Patrice said.

"I know..."

"So...did you like it?" She asked him. He thought for a minute.

"Yes." He said finally.

"You know...I always thought it would be weird to date someone younger...or to at least kiss them...but it just felt...so right." Patrice said.

"Honestly I thought I'd never kiss a girl."

"Wanna do it again?" She asked him.

"Maybe a little. Patrice did not wait for him to add to that idea. He was officially making out with Patrice Johnson, the most popular Sophomore in Amigos High School. And for those glorious moments he wasn't David Julian Levi keyboardist of the Naked Brothers Band, he was King of the World.

"No wonder Nat and Rosalina don't stop kissing when they're together." David said when they were done.

"Yeah..." Patrice agreed. "So...what do you think this means for us?"

"You're asking me? I always thought you'd just tell me what it meant then I'd decide whether or not to listen."

"I guess I just want you to agree of your own free will..." Patrice said.

"Agree to what? Being your...?"

"Boyfriend. 1 word, 2 syllables, 9 letters." "And that would make you...?"

"Your girlfriend. 1 word 2 syllables 10 letters."

"Which would make us...?"

"As cute as this is you're dodging my question. Do you want us to be dating or not? Because if you do...maybe we can do more kissing." She had called him cute. But what would Thomas say?  
"I like you a lot. That much I know." David admitted. he didn't want her to think that he was ashamed of her...but Thomas could be pretty creative when it came to teasing. "But I don't want Thomas or Quassim teasing you just because you're my girlfriend." He was inferring a secret relationship.

"A secret relationship sounds perfect...just until you're in High School in the fall...then we'll go public."

"So we can win Prom King and Queen?" He guessed.

"For once, I don't care about the title." She said, kissing him again. Their secret relationship had begun...but how long would it last?

Valentines Day was difficult, because he had to look involved with Thomas and Quassim but he wasn't as interested as he let on. The Premiere was even harder. They debated on whether or not going public, in the end Patrice decided against it after a long session over a Pro/Con list. So David was forced to find a different date. After one of their make out sessions Patrice suggested that more girls would be interested in her "Davey" if he was taller. Then he started wearing the shoes that made him look taller. Things got easier through the summer. Now Fall was here and it was almost time to go public. They had already gone out on several occasions, but they carefully avoided High School/ Middle School hangouts. They also had to avoid documentary cameras, and bribe anyone who may tell the band to not give them away. It wasn't easy but they made it work.


	16. Season 4 Episode 15 Why Do We Fall?

_I've got a question, for you I've got a question for you...do you love me?_

_Do you love me?_

The concert ended and the Naked Brothers got off in a hurry. The following week they'd have another concert to celebrate Abigail Draper's birthday, she wanted an NBB reunion, so Cole would be there. As would Josh and a couple of her friends from back west.

_(1 week later)_

_Jesse, don't worry_

_we're not in a hurrry..._

_yeah yeah yeah_

The Naked Brothers Band got off the stage quickly. They had about 15 minutes till the end of the intermission and no one had seen any sign of Nat. Even Alex didn't have the slightest clue where the missing brother was.

Nat's girlfriend Rosalina hadn't even come to the concert when she realized Nat was missing, instead had a friend of hers drive her around the city to Nat's favorite places...but no sign of the lyrical genius.

Josh was sprinting through the streets of new York with no luck.

Katie followed her boyfriend as best she could but this kid is not someone you ask to slow down.

Abby was having the worst birthday ever, her cousin disappeared, her brother was running who knows where, and she had no idea what to do.

Alex was pacing the room trying to throw out helpful suggestions to Kristina, who was on the phone with Rosalina.

Thomas and David were texting everyone they knew to try and find him, but no luck.

Quassim was calling his own friends but, again, Nat had disappeared.

...

_Last Night_

_Josh was in his bed, extremely upset. Josh was having a nightmare and couldn't seem to come out of it. Abby eventually called Nat, who came to his cousin's aid but no luck. Katie tried and tried to get her boyfriend to wake up but nothing worked._

_Katie feared that the cancer was taking him now,_

_"Please no...god no." She pleaded aloud. Apollo, Buddha, Allah, God, anyone that could help her dying boyfriend._

_The boy of 16 was drenched in sweat, rolling over and over in his bed._

_"NO!" He would yell. "Mom...please no...Dad!...don't...please...pleeeeeeeeeease..." Josh wailed in his sleep. The sick boy was reliving his worst memory, his pain becoming stronger and stronger._

_"Katie we have to call his doctor." Abby insisted._

_But Katie could not answer, her tears were falling from her face to her boyfriend's chest. Her face lay on the wrestling boy, her life force dying with him._

_In Josh's mind he saw his loved ones taken. One by one... piece by piece._

_His aunt Polly...gone...His Uncle Sonny...dead...his cousin Alex, deceased...Nat's death succeeded his brother...his dad appeared then vanished...his mom came and passed... Rosalina found herself in the nightmare and was suddenly silenced...Abby now rose out of the darkness, only to follow her predecessors fate...now Katie stood in front of him, whispering goodbye..._

_He had lost it all...the people he cared about most in the world were now gone, in his eyes._

_He backed up in pain, nothing to live for, he took a step too far back and fell into a pit._

_The pit was endless...Tartarus, he was now an enemy of the gods...how? What had he done that was so wrong?_

_But he grabbed onto a rope that came from nowhere, he couldn't leave Abby alone in Hades realm._

_The pit was pulling him down, like a moth to a flame he needed to fall._

_In his struggle he chose to let go, remembering a significant part of his childhood when he broke his leg..._

_7 year old Josh climbed onto the garage of his home. His mother was at work, and his father had just taken their dog, Daisy, for a walk. This was his best chance._

_He breathed deeply and started running, he pulled his skateboard under him and jumped on, rolling the rest of the way off the garage. The 7 year old protege kick-flipped into the air, falling fast, the board hit the grinding rail on the wood and 7 year old Josh rolled head over butt on the driveway. The 7 year old did not even have a chance to cry out for he was unconscious as soon as he hit the floor._

_By sheer luck a police officer had been patrolling the neighborhood and saw the snapped board and unconscious child. The policewoman, flipped the sirens and ran to the boys aid._

_She got air in him best she could and called for back up._

_"Josh?" JOSHIE!?" A miniature Abigail yelled. "Need to go back to bed! I tired!" The younger Draper walked out the backdoor to see a stranger breathing life back into her dying brother._

_Josh was supposed to be sleeping. He rused his father into taking Daisy for a walk by insisting that he himself had to do it. Finally to get his son to take a nap the father agreed. But even then a 7 year old Josh Draper was a maniacal genius. He had just had his birthday pass and received a skateboard. Maybe by sheer luck the young boy memorized every movement of the world's best skateboarders and copied their movements before actually owning a skateboard. Once he got a board he was perfect. But Josh had stumbled upon a stunt site his dad was trying to use to sway his mother from buying him the skateboard their son desired so strongly. The stunt was perfect and the man was safe...but it was done with wires...not that Josh knew what that meant at the time._

_Josh was taken to the E.R. where he awoke 12 hours later._

_His father sat by his side. His dad always gave him helpful advice it was one of the things he so missed._

_"Josh." He began._

_The now conscious boy couldn't answer._

_"Have you ever wondered why we fall?"_

_"Gwavity." The 7 year old answered, but his mouth had dried blood in it so it was a bit messed up._

_"No. It's the gods," The greek gods had been a fascination of his children for years. They loved the stories of Perseus, Theseus, and Heracles. When his parent's died Josh did everything he could to keep the old joke alive. Almost convincing himself and Abby that they were real. "Way of telling us we need to move. It's so we can learn, to pick ourselves up."_

_Even now, 10 years later, Josh held on to all of his father's quotes. There were so many he wrote them down just to remember them..._

_Then Josh realized why the memory came from his subconscious._

_It was telling him to stick with it. _

_He had to h__old on a second longer._

_"Josh, when you reach the end of your rope, tie a knot and hang on." His father guided him._

_Present day Josh awoke in his bed, drenched in sweat._

_"What'd I miss?" He asked his crying girlfriend quietly._

...

Now Nat was fighting his own fight...who knows where...who knows how...who knows who...

Josh ran through the streets...hoping to save him...but he couldn't find him.

Josh hated feeling so helpless.

...

* * *

**I'm sorry that Josh is Greek, it was an idea I had to an alternate ending when I first outlined the story 2 years ago! So I found a way for it to at least put it together. he's just keeping his parents alive. I would write the alternate ending but the cancer thing came out of nowhere from my mind and it worked. I plan to make Josh's cancer the same that took Polly Draper (she's not actually dead) **

**I also have to apologize about the lack of Nat/Rosalina interaction for the last 2 chapters. But I put them together sooner than planned which meant I had to accelerate a couple plans and come up with a couple ideas, but they only work with these fillers. There may be 1 or 2 more fillers until we find out who took Nat or what happened to him. I'm not saying he's dead, but I'm not saying he's healthy either.**

**Reread an episode or 2 or 3 or *4* and you'll pretty much read my thoughts about who took him. Sorry for the wait, track season snuck up on me. I have about a month left of school/track so maybe once or twice more until then, then there'll be summer and you know how it is. :)**

**If you pick up on the hint PM me please,**

**Review!**


	17. Season 4 Episode 16 Up In Flames

**_This chapter changes everything. This is where my true writing tendencies come into play. I'm sorry for the sorrow, but it gets better soon._**

* * *

_Every-time I had a thought or memory,_

_of all the bad things that you did to me_

_Everybody talks, everyone was shocked _

_Nearly broke my heart when I heard, that it was all wrong_

_It was all wrong_

_Why? Did you do it?_

_Why did you say it all again?_

Sirens wailed , the police cars flying down the streets of New York, racing to 6207 October Road (**I made it up),** hoping they're not too late.

_Why did you do it?_

_Why'd you say it all along?_

_Why did you do it?_

_Why did you say it?_

_I want to know._

_Why did you do it?_

_Why did you do it?_

_Why did you do it and say it all again?_

_Why did you do it?_

Josh Draper is sprinting through every shortcut he knew to beat the police to their destination. They told him that he was too young to handle this kind of horror.

He was about to show them.

_It wasn't bout the truth._

_Wasn't bout the lie._

_Its just the fact that you made me cry._

_You didn't even try, I really wanna sigh_

_I'm sorry but I have to say goodbye, say goodbye_

_You made me cry,_

_you didn't even know that you made me cry._

_Why did you do it?_

_Why'd you say it all again?_

_Why did you do it?_

_Why did you say it all along?_

_Why did you do it?_

_Why did you do say it all along?_

_Why did you do it? Why did you say it?_

_I want to know._

_Why did you do it? Why did you do it? Why did you say it all along?_

The Naked Brothers Band (minus Nat) were doing the only thing they could, play music. Right on top of Nat and Alex's building they were playing Why. Rosalina taking the drums for Alex, while he sang up front on the keyboard. Kristina is on bass.

_Why'd you do it? Why did you say it?_

_Why did you do it? Why did you do it? Why did you say it all along?_

_Why'd you do it?_

Tears were falling down Rosalina's cheeks as she played the drums. She never thought that something like this would happen to him. Him of all people, one of the sweetest guys in the world got kidnapped. Probably by some fan...

The song stopped, Alex choked on his own tears (not literally) and couldn't finish the song.

Kristina walked over to comfort the Naked Brother but she had no words of comfort.

She hugged the younger Wolff brother.

His tears ran down her shirt.

David caught what Thomas had been mouthing to him and picked up the intro to Nowhere. (I miss my family)

But Alex couldn't sing it, couldn't bring himself to belt out those lyrics.

Instead the crowd that was forming on the streets sang for them,

_I know this, was supposed to be fun_

_I know our, troubles are done_

_But I don't feel all right_

_I know we were gonna be alone, together_

Josh arrived at 6207 October Road 2 minutes after the NYPD, running unbelievably fast. The police couldn't move forward because they had suspicion that there was something hiding in the area, something that went boom.

Josh, being well-suited for stealth, snuck towards the police barricade around the front of the house and pick-pocketed a secondary pistol from a police-man.

Josh hid it in the back of his pants and snuck around the side, through the bushes. The police had the entire area evacuated previous to the barricade formation. They also snuck special officers around the perimeter of the house. But the backyard was fenced and they'd probably be detected if they tried to look over the 10 foot fence.

The elder Draper looked through a hole in the fence and saw that no one was outside or even at the window. Josh jumped and barely got a handle on the fence. He pulled himself over it quickly, but the pistol fell out of his sweats and dropped to the back yard. Josh jumped quickly, landing right next to the stolen weapon.

_I miss my family_

_I miss my family,_

_Not that you're not enough_

_But the road so far and you couldnt walk it_

_And we're in the middle of nowhere._

Sonny Wolff was eagerly waiting the police's next move but they seemed to be at a stupid deadlock. They didn't know if there were explosives around the yard so they couldn't move until SWAT and the Bomb Squad showed up.

One of the Police Women got up and grabbed a bullhorn.

"I am Officer Andrea Johnson of the New York Police Department. Exit the building quietly and with your hands on you head."

A rock came flying out the window and shattered a police window.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wolff." Officer Johnson said, sympathetically. "Guess that didn't work as well as I'd hoped."

_I have mixed, feelings right now._

_I know we've been planning this, for oh so long, _

_I know we were gonna be alone..._

_Together,_

_I miss my family, I miss my family,_

_Not that you're not enough_

_But the roads so far and you couldn't walk it and we're in the middle of nowhere._

Josh grabbed the weapon and turned the safety off. He went right under the window, and snuck by the side of the house. He reached the back door, no one was in the kitchen where the door was wide open.

Josh snuck in as quietly as he could, he could hear talking coming from the living room, 15 feet away. A French voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Monsieur Wolff, you cause me many problems. But now, as you American's say, the tide has turned."

Josh inched slowly, hoping he wouldn't hear a toestep, but the timing and patience had to be perfect.

As he got closer he realized that Nat's breathing was low, and erratic. He was definitely injured and may even be unconscious.

Josh checked the ammunition in the magazine, full clip. He saw the blond, shoulder length curly, blond hair man. Michel. (The French dude)

"This is your last warning. Come out and surrender or..." Michel clicked some remote and the voice was silenced by a sudden explosion in the front yard.

The French man walked up to a microphone and spoke,

"You come one step closer to this residence and I will kill Nat Wolff."

He stepped away from the window.

"We don't negotiate with pyschopaths." Josh said, walking out from his hiding place. Against his better judgement Michel now knew he was here.

But Michel somehow had had a plan.

"Your stealth lasted longer than we expected. But we knew you were coming."

"We?" Josh asked, puzzled.

His instincts kicked in.

A guy had a wooden baseball bat and swung it at Josh, from the hallway Josh had been blind too before entering the room.

Josh ducked and let the bat hit the wall.

Josh kicked the guys knee and broke his knee with the butt of the gun.

He pistol whipped the attackee,(probably not a word) and kicked him aside, shifting the gun to point at Michel.

Michel had anticipated even the counter attack, he grabbed Nat's unconscious form and pulled him up to knife point. Michel also pulled a gun with his other hand and pointed it at Josh.

Sadly Josh didn't have much experience with being outsmarted.

"How do you know so much about me?" Josh demanded. "No one could have known I would,"

"Ha! You believe you are so smart. But you are predictable. And when you are gone my last threat will be denied."

"That doesn't make any sense." Josh said.

Michel thought for a minute.

"Perhaps not. This language is not so easy to learn you see?"

"What was it supposed to mean?" Josh asked, trying to reaim a shot at Michel without hitting Nat.

"Nat is dying. When you die, the only one who could take Mademoiselle Rosalina from me, will be dead."

"This is all about her?" Josh demanded.

"But of course."

"You have to know she wouldn't take you back. She'd hate you. I'm her best friend and the guy you have by the throat is her boyfriend."

"But of course." Michel answered.

"Then why?"

"I have no intention of stealing her heart. My only intention is to destroy her heart."

Josh raised the gun higher.

Aiming right between Michel's eyes.

"If you miss..." Michel dug the knife a pinch more into Nat's neck.

"This is a death trap. There is no way to save Nat or myself."

"Figured it out at last have you?" Michel asked.

"but if he were awake right now,"

Josh took a deep breath, and exhaled.

"Yes?" Michel asked.

"He would tell me that his own life wouldn't matter. He loves Rosalina too much. He'd tell me to save myself and protect Rosalina at all costs."

"Noble." Michel teased.

"But Nat isn't here." Josh threw his weapon out the broken window. "Nat doesn't tell me what to do."

"Then what is your plan?" Michel asked.

" No plan. I'm your only threat. Like you said Nat's dying. I can tell from here he has a cracked rib, and a concussion, pretty severe too. Combined with the fact his lung is obviously punctured, and Nat has asthma he probably has about 2 more minutes of life. Maybe 5 if he's lucky."

"What are you saying?"

"Throw Nat out. Put him on the pathway put me in front of you. Negotiate for a transport out of here, then kill me. I'm dead anyway."

"How do you mean?"

"Other than the fact you have a gun trained my chest?" Josh asked.

"Yes other than that."

"I have a cancer that has some drawbacks. Namely, anneurisms, in other words death." When Michel didn't believe him Josh reached into his pocket and pulled out a Save the Draper bracelet. He had had a charity event back in Highland after his parents death. he was hoping that all of his bluffs would work. Josh tossed the bracelet and it landed on the barrel of the gun. "What's the point of the silencer?" Josh asked casually.

"In case I had to kill him before I was ready." Michel reasoned. Pulling his knife away just enough to grab the bracelet.

"They made those for me in Highland. Big support thing. Didn't raise enough for the procedure to correct it though. So I think I'm scheduled for death tomorrow...Unless you plan on making it easier?" Josh asked.

Michel hesitated, almost lowering the gun.

Josh always knew what to say to get sympathy. He just didn't always need it.

"So how about this: You let Nat go. As one last request from a dying kid. Please. Just let him die with the medics...not like this." Josh waved his hands at the out of shape living room.

"Fine. I release Monsieur Wolff. But if you try to interfere I will shoot him in the back."

"Fine." Josh said sitting down on the couch.

Michel didn't turn around he kicked the door open and put him down on a wagon that was not far from the edge of the stairs. Michel pushed it as far as he could with one push. Nat made it about halfway but the wagon stopped.

Michel walked back into the house, surprised that Josh was still there on the couch.

"I would have thought you would leave."

"I'm a man of my word." Josh said.

Michel went to the microphone and spoke,

"You have 30 seconds to retrieve Nat Wolff from the wagon. Any longer and I shoot my new captive Joshua Draper."

Michel turned to Josh.

"I never planned to leave this place. I set a bomb, in the basement, it will blow soon. But I think I will automatically detonate it instead. There is no more need for the either of us."

"It's true." Josh agreed.

Michel pulled out a detonator from his pocket.

"So fragile, life." Michel said. "Taken and given at any instant."

"It's true." Josh agreed again.

"The simplicity of murder and suicide. And I can hardly bring myself to push the button." Michel chuckled lightly.

"I'll do it." Josh suggested.

"You do not fear death?" Michel asked.

"It makes me strong." Josh reasoned.

"It makes you weak." Michel argued.

It was Josh's turn to laugh.

"How?" Josh asked.

"How can we do the amazing things we do... without trying to outsmart death?" Michel asked.

"I fear dying, without making a difference." Josh said.

"How so?"

The 30 seconds were up.

"If I'm gonna die, I'm gonna be me. And I, being me, save lives, and do great things. My parents were killed by a maniac with a gun. Now it is my job to save someone else's life from someone else with a gun."

"And how can you do that if this building goes up in smoke?" Michel asked.

"I already did." Michel looked out and saw that Nat was still moving. Michel looked at the clock.

8:32 Josh entered the house.

8:34 Josh made his presence known.

8:35 Josh fights Michel henchman.

8:36 Josh claims Nat has 2 minutes to live.

8:39 Michel frees Nat.

Current time:

**8:46**

"You've lost Michel." Josh said.

"Then we both die." Michel agreed. "That person you knocked out. He had some rivalry with you so he asked me to light you on fire. But he is an idiot. We both know that I have to kill you now." Michel decided clicking the gun back. "I suppose you'll have to imagine the fire."

Josh went into battle mode.

Josh swung the baseball bat from its hiding place (behind him on the couch) and hit it into the gun. The gun went off, turning the bat into splinters.

A splinted flew and hit Josh in the head, cutting into his forehead, but not penetrating bone... luckily. Michel was not so lucky, for some reason( since the bat was going towards him, Josh presumed) most of the splinters hit him.

The gun landed on the floor next to a wall perpendicular to the couch.

Josh threw the remaining part of the bat at Michel's head, knocking the pianist back just a foot.

Josh jumped for the gun he now recognized as a Makarov and pointed it at Michel. Josh was on his back, with his head against the wall, pointing a Makarov at a famous French pianist.

"I suppose the tide has turned again?" Michel asked.

"No."

Josh shot the detonator and the house went into flames.


	18. Season 4 Episode 17 Where Words Fail

**Personally I'm not so much of a fan of NBB stories with all the action that happened last chapter. But the central idea is they live in New York. Which has one of the highest crime rates in the country. It would be unrealistic to make a story in New York City without crime. Plus all the Natalina stuff is very repetitive so every now and again I try and change it up some. The fast paced stuff will end soon. But I'll still throw in a little excitement for funsies. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

One action.

Pulling the trigger.

One choice.

Shooting the detonator.

One consequence.

Death.

But why is he still alive?

Why are his thoughts still being sent through his brain? Was he in Hades realm? Or was it Christian Hell? Or did he actually make it to Catholic Heaven since he died protecting Nat...?

Why can't he open his eyes? Why can't he hear anything but a ringing in his ears? Why can he not move?

...

As soon as the shot was fired and the explosion triggered, the fire department moved.

They barged right in through the fiery front door and found 3 bodies, none of which were dead.

Each fire-person grabbed someone and ran out of the burning house.

The remaining firemen went inside and looked for anyone else who may still be in the house.

No one was.

...

Rosalina was sitting in a chair next to Nat's hospital bed. Her eyes were full of tears. Her boyfriend was unconscious because of her being stupid. And now her friend, Josh, was dying. She could never explain it but she trusted Josh with her life. She felt like she could tell him the secrets of life and the universe and he wouldn't tell a soul. He was the one person she knew that truly had a habit of forgetting what it meant to be a kid.

She'd go so far to call Josh Draper her best friend. He had gone through so much when he lived in Indiana; his parent's death, living alone as a teenager, caring for and providing for Abby, all while living his own life. She could barely imagine all the hardships he had gone through. She didn't even believe it was real at first. How could life hate one person so much? But she had seen people who have less than Josh. She had seen poverty, starvation, and dehydration take lives. She'd heard of it all. For someone in America, it wasn't unlikely that poverty could destroy your life. Heck, anywhere poverty could destroy a life.

Josh always told her that she made it sound impossible. He insisted it wasn't. Always talking about the people who donated money to him and Abby, gave them clothes, food, drinks, and shelter.

She felt Nat twitch.

She gave the Girl Magnet's hand a squeeze.

"I'm here Nat." Rosalina said aloud, feeling childish. Nat didn't answer, his eyes were still closed. "I doubt you can hear me." She wasn't sure where she was going with that. She felt like this was the time for some speech that the 2 of them would always remember...but the words failed her.

She sat in silence for a while.

She started thinking about all the things she loved about Nat.

His lyrics, his eyes, his hair, his music, how romantic he could be at times...

An alarm went off and Rosalina got up to look out the door to see what was going on. There were a bunch of doctors and nurses running towards the area where the critical condition patients were.

'I hope Michel just died.' She thought, despite herself.

She went back to Nat's bedside and saw some of the stuff Alex had brought when he had been here earlier.

A couple posters, a few pictures he had taped up from 'Operation Mojo' a few miscellaneous items Alex thought would help. She picked up a photo album and began flipping threw it, holding Nat's right hand in the process. A few posters fell out of the box in the process of doing it all with her left hand but she left them.

"Remember that Nat? It was the first time we kissed." Rosalina said, pointing to a pic of her and Nat right after filming Long Distance. "And look, us when I was 11 and you were 9." She was referring to the picture of the 2 of them holding hands way back when. She found a picture of them at the beach, one of them after their double date with Cooper. Then she saw a poster. One that she must have seen a thousand and one times. Nat used it when he was having a hard time telling her how he felt.

"Where words fail, music speaks." Rosalina read aloud. She sighed. She wasn't Nat, she didn't write lyrics on a daily basis. She played 13 instruments and sang back up.

But there were no instruments in the hospital. No lead singer either.

So she'd have to suffice.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts,_

_I'm sitting there, on the balcony in summer air,_

_I see the lights see the party the ball gowns,_

_you're making your way, moving through the crowd to say hello,_

_little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

_and my father said stay away from Juliet,_

_but you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go..._

The song ended and the tears were in even greater quantity.

"Please wake up Nat..." She begged him, she didn't want to be alone...

...

Michel died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital, no one had bothered to tell Rosalina that.

The other guy that had helped Michel was being held in the Juvenile Court. Since he was laying down, he managed to avoid most of the smoke and the fire was mostly concentrated in the living room area, which is where the entrance to the basement was.

It was a weird house.

The guy was Sean Jonis, a kid who was very jealous of all the attention Josh got when they were kids. Especially when his parents died. He coveted Josh's life, he wanted to be related to a rock star, he wanted to be the best, the strongest, and the most fit.

But now the question was if he would be processed as an adult or as a kid. His 18th was in 2 days, so chances were he'd be processed as an adult.

'Just another plan ruined by Joshua Freaking Draper.' Sean thought to himself.

...

Josh's cancer was killing him slowly. Key word 'was'. With all the smoke that built up inside his lungs, plus the ridiculous heat level in the house during the explosion it looked like Josh wasn't going to make it.


End file.
